Power Rangers Xross Force
by decode9
Summary: Three years have passed since the Universe and Mystic Warrior rangers saved Earth from two different threats. Yet now a new threat rears it's head in the form of the Hundred Demons Army seeking to revive their master Yamigedo. Now a new set of rangers step forward to face this threat head on. The hunt for the mysterious Emblems begin. XROSS UP!
1. Episode 0: Shattered

**Hello everyone and welcome to Power Rangers Xross Force, but first disclaimers. I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. I also don't own the OC that appears in this chapter as it is the property of LovingGinger30. I do own my concept behind the story. Thank you all for the support, and now since this is a whole new story starting...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

**WARNING: This episode contains spoilers for the finale of Power Rangers Universe.**

* * *

_In a multicolored dark space swords flew by while purple beam's tried to attack their target. The smaller target wielding a blade looked to be a dragon of some kind, but it's appearance couldn't be made out. It's opponent was another dragon of some kind, but was more alien like and looked to be twisted._

_"This fight has gone on long enough Vanity." The smaller dragon spoke._

_"Indeed it has Garga. You and your fellow deities will pay for sealing my fellows years ago." The larger dragon called Vanity replied._

_The smaller dragon growled "That's Gargantua Dragon to you, and we only did what had to be done. You and your kind were planning war on all the parallel worlds." Gargantua Dragon spoke angered._

_In it's claw a golden sword started to burn with blue flames "This end's now Vanity!" He said raising the blade high as Vanity began to gather power in it's mouth._

_"Deity...Gargantua...PUNISHER!" The smaller dragon spoke as the two dragon's did there attacks as a blue flaming blade headed for Vanity, and a large beam of purple energy headed right for the smaller dragon._

_The two attacks hit straight on as both dragon's now floated in the empty space._

_Gargantua Dragon eye's were closed "Huh...so this is how it ends..." He muttered as red particles came off him and black on Vanity._

_"This...isn't over Garga...we both will be back...and when I come back I will be sure to make you feel my pain." Vanity said to the dragon._

_"...I feel sorry for you Vanity...Your mistake is what cost you your world, and your fellow dimension dragon's. When I come back...I'll help you understand..." Gargantua Dragon spoke._

_With their final word's said the dragons fully turned into their respective color of particles vanishing from existence. The golden blade of Gargantua Dragon turned a pale silver and dull gray before vanishing._

**=XROSSFORCE=**

_A group of Power Rangers had rose up in the town of Milky Way fighting against the dreaded Link Joker Armada. Lead by their Blue Ranger the team of six rangers fight valiantly against the Link Joker Armada and even two of their own for some time._

_When the battle ended though all of them could feel that...something was wrong._

_"Why didn't we ever have a red ranger?" The youngest their yellow ranger asked one day to their mentors._

_"Hmm...I don't know the answer to that Kathy. The Red Universe Globe never responded to anyone. It's like the one meant to have it...doesn't exist." The mentor named Macha said as the purple ranger named Francesca AKA Frankie looked down at this._

_The second mentor named Ahsha sighed "Still the battle is over. Our home is also being restored." She says looking outside as many multi colored stars could be seen leaving the planet._

_They had discovered near the end of there adventure that during the war with the Link Joker Armada that those that had lost there lives in the war hadn't died, but became weaker Universe Globes. Now with Glendios defeated, and the threat of Link Joker gone forever Ahsha and Macha with the help of other allies had discovered a way to return them all home as well as back to life._

_Though not everyone could return as allies who had died before the war or of natural causes couldn't return. Their was also some that refused to return as they had believed that it was just their time._

_Macha didn't want to leave the rangers without a means to defend themselves once they gave up their Universe Globes. New morphers were made, and with a bit of magic Macha was able to copy the powers of the Universe and Zeroth Globes to create the Universe Keys. If by the fact the power was copied or the souls inside the Universe Globes knew the time was coming the Universe Keys became linked to the Morphing Grid while the Universe Globes lost their link to it._

_While everyone was glad some still felt like something was different, and Frankie felt the most guilty as she knew for herself why everyone felt like that someone was missing._

_"It's because someone is missing. I...I can't tell them..." Frankie whispered to herself tearing up as she was at home._

_Her twin Judith came walking into her room hearing Frankie crying "Hey sis. What's wrong?" Judith asked sitting down near her._

_Frankie looks away "Nothing. You wouldn't understand even if I told you sis." Frankie muttered to her._

_Judith sighed to herself "Actually I think I may know what's bothering you as well because...something similar is bothering me." Judith said._

_"Oh do tell." Frankie muttered sarcastic._

_Judith sighed "Well I've got two set's of memories running in my head Frankie. One tells me that their is five rangers that defended the two, and another...that tells me their was six. It also tells me that Kathy had an older sister." She says as Frankie looks to Judith in surprise._

_"A few months ago I found a strange purple miniature globe, and I kept it the being in it a dragon named Chronojet would always talk to me. He also said he protected me when the timeline of our world was rattled and affected to it's core." She says sadden a bit as Chronojet had left her hours ago._

_Frankie hiccups then starts sobbing into her sister's shoulder "S-She's gone Judith. Morgana is just...g-gone! I-I can't even t-tell Kathy that her s-sister is gone. I-I don't want to h-hurt her Judith." Frankie said as her sister rubs her back._

_"Well then I guess me and you will both have to learn how to deal with it." Judith told her sister as she hums a song trying to calm her twin sister down._

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Three years have passed now since that final battle, and now in the city of Aibo a young woman recently graduated of high school and the age of 19 pulled up into Aibo Academy.

She was a beautiful woman standing at 5'10" with a slight athletic build to her and lightly tanned skin tone. Her reddish brown hair reached to her shoulders and was curled with short bangs her blue green eyes glancing about. She wore a white dress top with blue trimming, a deep blue skirt, white leggings, and white dress shoes.

This was Judith Donaldson, and she was starting her first day as an assistant teacher at Aibo Academy. She had been offered by the headmistress to be an assistant teacher to which Judith jumped on the chance, but she also hoped that by attending Aibo she might be able to further her own private research project.

As she walked about the large academy courtyard a woman in her early thirties approached her "Judith Donaldson I presume?" She asked.

Judith nods "Your the headmistress right?" she asked.

The woman nods "Yuzu Mikado. I thought it might be in my best interest to show you about the academy myself." She says.

"Thank you Mrs. Mikado." Judith says, and Yuzu begins her tour as she showed her about the campus as well as explained what her duties would be as an assistant teacher.

"Now then this here will be your room." Yuzu says as they arrived at one of the dorms nearest to the administrative office.

Judith nods again "Thank you. I will do my best Yuzu." She says to the headmistress who walks away and into the office leaving Judith alone. Judith walked into her room, and after unpacking she started to get to work on the room itself.

After a few hours of decorating and arranging the room she'd be staying in Judith left to explore more of the school primarily the large courtyard of Aibo Academy. There was a number of benches and tables scattered about for students to sit and talk, trees about, fountains, and in the center there looked like a pedestal with a stone sword stuck in it.

Curious at the sword she went up to the pedestal, and checked out the inscription upon it "Gargantua Punisher. Legendary blade said to have saved many worlds countless times. It is said only one with the blood of a deity dragon reborn may pull it." She reads, and curious runs her hand across it, but stepped back in surprise when it started to glow.

What was surprising still was that she started to glow a deep blue, and vanished. She then reappeared in a large cave, and looked around wondering to herself where she was.

"Well...this is quite the surprise." A male voice spoke, and Judith turned to look at whoever it was that was also there.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Judith asked.

"Hmm...I'll answer that first question later..." The male voice spoke, but then chuckled.

"Though why your here well...I think I have an idea, but your going to need to answer a few questions of mine first." The voice replied.

Judith calmed down and nods deciding it was better to just answer his questions and learn why she was brought here.

"Tell me...do you believe their are parallel worlds that were once linked to ours?" The voice started.

Judith opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped "Because there once use to be, and why they ceased to exist...well it's got it's sights set on another world. Ours." He continued.

"O-Ours?" Judith said surprised.

"I believe your meant to help in this fight. By helping to mentor and train the warriors that could stop this." The male voice continued.

Judith's eyes widen as she had a feeling were this was going "You mean Power Rangers don't you?" She asked as the voice hummed in agreement.

Judith bit her lip at this as she considered her options before sighing and nods "Okay. I'll do it. If my sister or..._that woman_ was here both would do the same. Though who are you?" Judith replied.

The figure chuckles "Oh no worries. You'll meet me and my assistant soon. For now keep an eye on the Xross Morphers, and the Xross Flags. You'll know when, and who to give them to." He said, and the shadowy figure was gone.

Judith sighed "New rangers huh? Well Judith looks like your easy and simple year just got a lot more complicated Judith." She said to herself as she took out her phone thinking about calling her sister, but then shakes her head deciding against it.

_"Besides it's nice to surprise her every once in a while. I mean she was the purple ranger after all, and she didn't even know that I knew, and still doesn't." _She thought to herself.

"Well then I guess I just wait." She tells herself.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 0, and hello everyone welcome to the start of Power Rangers Xross Force as I previewed in Power Rangers Universe. Yeah as you can see whatever will happen in the finale (which I already have planned) has had a major effect on how this plays out. Also I decided that bringing in Frankie's younger twin Judith as one of the two mentors the second of which you will meet later along with the assistant. Well then next time we will meet with a majority of the rangers, and we will also be introduced to our primary villains. So until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	2. Episode 1: Xross Up! (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, and RedRanger2.3. Now then I believe it's time to begin, and to quote a favorite of mine...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

Aibo is a bustling city that is about five hours drive away from the town of Milky Way. The city was always bustling and there always seemed to be something going on. Outside of it's own public school system there was also Aibo Academy which was considered the sister school to Sol Academy.

Blocks away running down the street was a teenage girl "Can't believe that I'm possibly going to be late! Seriously one of them could have woke me up." The female said as she stopped at a crosswalk waiting for it to singal her to go.

The girl was 14 soon to be 15 in a matter of months, but many wouldn't believe as she had a slightly more mature figure to her giving the impression of a 17 year old teenager. She has a fair yet lightly tanned skin tone to her, and she stood at 5'7". She was wearing a sleeveless gold blouse style top, dark blue dark wash jeans, and black booty boots. Layered over her top was a white and gold leather jacket. Her fiery red hair reaches just below her chin as wispy bangs framed her green eyes. This is Jasiri Rebecca Watson, but she just prefers being called JR.

JR tapped her foot impatiently waiting for it to change, but then huffs about to cross not seeing any cars coming. She was then pulled back as out of nowhere a car came zooming by nearly hitting JR.

"You know you should be more careful where your going." A female voice said and JR turns scowling at a red clad girl who saved her.

"I would have made it. I don't need your help." JR says as the red clad girl sighed.

"Whatever you say. Well I got to go. See ya!" The red clad girl and starting walking across once the light signaled them to go and vanished into the crowd of people.

JR walked across silent and sighed _"Who was that girl anyways? I haven't seen her at all in the city." _JR thought thinking over all the community service work that she does, which included helping out with various school activities.

"Maybe she moved here? Or transferred to Aibo Academy?" JR asked herself in a whisper as she put her hands into the side pockets of her jacket.

Now in walking distance of Aibo Academy she looked towards the direction of it. The school was easy to make out as it was the school was three stories tall and wrapped around making a C shape. The dorms being located around the center of the school building along with the administrative offices and cafeteria. The different classes were scattered about while the courtyard was large and expansive allowing for a good place for students to relax and such.

As JR walked into the school she passed by a tree an older teen girl was sitting under reading. She was of 17 and looked to be of japanese decent along with pale skin and a petite build standing at only 5'1". The girl's hair was a light brown done in a short braid and caramel brown eyes. The girl work a large heavy green turtleneck sweater, jean pants that looked a size or two to big for her secured in place by a belt, and deep green sneakers. The girl's name is Kairi Nakamura.

JR waved to the older teen to which Kairi noticed and reluctantly waves back nervous then returns to reading her book.

JR walked on heading for the center of the courtyard, and gaze at the stone sword known as Gargantua Punisher.

JR had always admired it since she started going to the school a few years prior as the stories connected to it inspired her. Though while the stories did inspire her she didn't believe what was written upon the inscription. Though a common fact was that the Garganuta Punisher was the biggest mystery connected to the school.

Over a decade ago a small earthquake had hit the city of Aibo, and while nothing was harmed the epicenter was proven to be the school. The next day the headmaster at that time had discovered the strange stone sword embedded in the ground. This was the start of many tales involving the sword, and it was given it's name based in part that it looked like a small version of a much larger and more impressive sword of gargantua size. It's shaped also looked like it would give the maximum punishment of pain.

The current headmaster at that time swore that the sword had 'spoken' to him, and he told grand tales of other worlds along with the return of the blades owner. Now while the headmaster wasn't deemed crazy he did step down...and took up writing to the surprise of nobody.

_"Still those stories can't be true. I mean parallel worlds, demonic beasts, creatures that would amaze and astound the mind. Sounds like something out of a fairy tale." _JR thought and sighed.

_"Then again their is the Universe Rangers from Milky Way, and the Mystic Warriors from Walkerton. They fought things that could only be considered out of a fairy tale." _She thought before shaking her head and started to head towards her first class of the day.

As she did so though JR turned a corner and bumped into someone and falls to the ground. When she looked up to see who it was JR couldn't help the scowl that crossed her face as the other shot JR a small glare.

It was a guy of 17 with sharp defined features and a warm rosy skin complexion to him standing at 5'10" with a lean athletic build to him. He has shaggy light brown hair that reaches just above his ears with a fringe of dyed blond falling on the right side of his face and blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow short poncho over a white long sleeve t shirt. Sky blue knee torn jeans and white athletic sneakers while around his neck he wore a gray bandanna.

JR got up and huffs "Good morning Hayden. Police have to escort you here? Or did you come here of your own free will?" JR asked the yellow clad teen.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hayden replied and pushed right past her heading for his own class.

JR huffed _"The guy graffiti's whatever he see's and somehow he gets away with it. Seriously thought he'd be skipping or doing street graffiti on some part of the school." _She thought as Hayden Shaw was known as the school troublemaker for good reason.

He didn't respect authority, and his past well...she didn't know much outside of the rumors she heard.

She passed another student heading for another class as well as it was a guy who looked to be around 16. He was of african american descent standing at about 5'9" with a semi athletic build with short cut brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a deep blue t shirt, jean shorts, along with blue and black athletic shoes.

The guy was walking alone, but JR had run into him a few times "Morning Vic. How you and Tori doing?" JR asked wondering about him and his twin sister Victoria AKA Tori.

"We're both doing fine. Love to talk, but well...classes and all." He replied evenly not meeting her gaze and takes off to class. Vic was shy, and while he was a bit of a lone wolf he seemed to be a nice guy at least as far as JR was concerned he was.

JR finally arrived in class and sat down as she took notice of the new assistant teacher that was hired and huffed. She wasn't looking forward to this as the last one was a bit to nosy with many of the students, and JR was at the top of that list.

_"Just the start to another long year at the academy." _JR thought to herself.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

"Have any of them been found?" A male voice says as from inside a old castle hidden away a group of figures were holding a meeting.

"Not all of them have been found yet, but confirmation has been made on four of the reincarnation's we located." Another explained as holograms of different figures started to appear.

"Gavriel of Legend World. Her reincarnation is this human." The second figure says as a hologram shows an image of JR.

"Amaterasu of Katana World." The figure continued showing a hologram of Kairi.

"Masked Vantage of Hero World." The hologram switched revealing Vic.

"And Brawlzeus of Danger World." The hologram showed Hayden last.

Gratos hummed "Nothing about the reincarnations of _them_?" Gratos asked.

The second nods "We haven't found anyone yet to match Drum, Voltic Ra, and Frill." The second says.

Gratos slammed a hand on the table "And the reincarnation of the Deity of Combat? Have we found him yet?" Gratos asked.

The second shakes their head "Nothing as of yet. Their are many males of this planet, but we have yet to find _his_ reincarnation." The second informs.

"I see. Well then we must begin the plan now. Send out the Myriads, kill these children, and then we find the emblems." Gratos said to the rest at the table.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The final bell of the day rang as the students were either leaving, heading back to their dorm rooms located in the school, or attending a school club. Unfortunately for four students in particular they would all be spending their first day after school in detention.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you just didn't squeal." Hayden says shooting JR a glare as he rubs his cheek still sore from the punch he got earlier compliments of JR.

The girl huffed "Well if you weren't trying to graffiti the lockers like the idiot you are maybe I wouldn't have 'squealed' as you put it." She said.

Kairi sighed "Maybe we should all just calm down. I don't think it would be good if the teacher came in and saw us fighting." Kairi says trying to calm down the duo, but only received a glare from Hayden while JR sighed and sat down.

Kairi brought out a book and sat down while Vic rolled his eyes and began tapping away on his phone sending a message to his sister that he'd be back at his dorm later.

He put it away as the door opened, and were each surprised to see the fairly young teacher's assistant Judith come walking in a small suitcase in hand "Hey kids. Guess we'll be seeing each other a bit longer today huh?" She jokes.

Two of the students groaned while the other two kept doing whatever it was they were doing "Now I guess you all know the rules of detention, but...hmm...I'm more than willing to break them. This once at least." Judith says.

The four looked confused, and then Judith's stomach grumbles "Yeah. Due to how busy today has been I haven't exactly had a chance to grab a bite to eat. You all want to join?" She asked and they all nod.

Several minutes later after leaving the school the group of five arrived at a small cafe and sat down "Ahh new customers. What can I do to serve you?" The waiter says as he hands out menu's.

The five ordered their meals and the waiter bows walking away to the kitchen.

Miles down the road away from the cafe people were relaxing and enjoying their day, but there was a sudden and unexpected explosion. People began screaming and running away as tall black, gray, and silver humanoid figures with horns big and small on there head were attacking as many wielded swords, and others had a blaster like weapon for a hand. They had luminous red markings along the face and chest, and each one bears a stylized 100 on the right side of the chest.

These are the Myriads and they were searching for their targets as a group of about five of them grabbed a car and threw it flipping the car. Seeing no sign of their targets the group of Myriad's split up and began to attack to try and draw out who they sought.

Eventually the commotion was heard and JR looked outside while the waiter served them their food "What in the world is..." She started then grew wide eyed and dove at the table knocking everyone down and backwards.

"Hey what's the big..." Hayden started, but stopped when a car came crashing through the wall landing on the table where they had been about to eat.

The group was all surprised "...My sandwhich." Hayden muttered a bit more angry about the lose of food, and the money he paid for it.

It was then that the Myriads walked into the ruined cafe and saw them and made a few humming sounds before it became a harsh hiss and raised there weapons "Well...we're dead." JR says.

Before they could attack though something hit them, and to the groups surprise it was another girl. Primarily to JR's surprise it was the red clad girl from this morning "Hey how about you guys mess with someone who can actually fight back!" the girl called out.

After a few humming sounds a group of them chased after the girl, but the distraction and decrease in Myriads gave the group of five just enough time to get away.

They all huffed "Those things they...they were going to kill us." Kairi says biting her lip.

"Yeah, but that girl saved us. Who is she?" Vic wondered.

Judith thought a moment then shakes her head "Doesn't matter. We need to get out of here." She said.

JR frowns "No way. Those things were clearly after us. I'm not going to run and let someone else get hurt." She said.

Hayden glances to JR before nodding "I know me and her don't get along, but she's got a point." He said.

"Indeed." Vic agreed.

"I'm sure we can handle this if we work together." Kairi said.

Judith listened to them all in surprise, but then felt this warm feeling as what they said felt right. It was then that four colors began to glow shining through her suit case.

_"What's going on with the Xross Flags?" _Judith thought noticing the reaction, but then recalled a few days ago when she first found the headquarters, and what the voice told her to do.

_The figure that had been watching Judith chuckles "Oh no worries. You'll meet me and my assistant soon. For now keep an eye on the Xross Morphers, and the Xross Flags. You'll know when, and who to give them to." He had told Judtih._

"Well I know I can't stop you, but I know something that can help you." Judith said as she opened her suitcase grabbing the glowing cards.

* * *

**And cut! Yep sorry for the cliffhanger, but that is where I got to cut off Episode 1 of Xross Force. I hope that you all enjoyed the introduction of our new rangers, and we also have our first threat as the Myriads have appeared. Yet who is this mysterious red clad girl that has saved JR along with the rangers? Anyways next time we will have our first team morph, battle, and we will see the HQ in it's full glory for the first time. So until the next time everybody this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	3. Episode 2: Xross Up! (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, and RedRanger2.3. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

"Well I know I can't stop you, but I know something that can help you." Judith said as she opened her suitcase grabbing the glowing cards.

This surprised the four as Judith came up to them handing them each a card to which they stopped glowing, and got a look. JR's card had an ornate gold design along the border while a deep blue shield with gold designs and small fairy designs on it with a sword behind it.

Vic's card had a futuristic blue border around it while in the center was navy colored hexagon with a white border while outlined inside it was the side view of a machine head. The words HERO WORLD could be seen below the head.

Kairi's card had a traditional green border and deep green background that featured a samurai head and helmet in a lighter green with two gold swords crossed below it.

Finally Hayden's card featured a yellow and black border with a deep reed background. It had the head of some kind of creature in yellow while below it was a drill and mace crossing.

"What are these?" JR asked.

"Those are the Xross Flags, and these..." Judith started as she brought something else out handing them to the teens.

The device's handed to them shined turning from a dull gray to a brilliant yellow square shaped device with red buttons upon the center. There was a larger black button upon the side, and there was red streaks running upon the sides and top. Each looked to be able to be placed upon their wrists.

"are the Xross Morpher's." Judith finished.

"Morphers!" JR said in surprise, and was also in awe.

"You mean like the Universe Rangers in Milky Way?" Vic asked Judith which she nodded to them all.

JR tapped the black button on the side and the Xross Morpher reacts as it opens up now looking like an X, and there appeared to be a slot to insert a card. Judith then explained how the morphers worked to them.

"You want us...to become Power Rangers?" Kairi asked in surprise.

Judith nods "You four might be the only one's who can. You all want to help, and you said it yourself that they're after you. These will help you fight back." Judith said to the four of them.

JR grips the card she held then nods "Okay I'm in." She said as each of the others slowly agreed with her.

Judith let out sigh of relief "Well then go get them." She encouraged.

"Don't worry we plan on it." JR said to Judith as the four of them ran off following after the Myraids who were converging back into a group.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The Myriad's were still attacking as people were now hiding afraid to come out, many were out cold, and others were trapped by debris.

"Hey!" JR called out to the Myriads to which they all turned to the group of four teen's.

"Don't know who you think you are, but it's us you want right?" Hayden said arms crossed.

Vic gave a cheeky grin "So how about you come get us." He stated plainly.

"But be warned. We aren't defenseless." Kairi said trying to be brave as the Myriads starting walking towards them.

Each of the teens thrust out there Xross Morphers in front of them and tapped the black button, and each showed the cards they were given before inserting them.

++XROSS LOCK++

"Xross Up!" The four all called out tapping the button and the morpher closes, and they are encased in a bright glow seeming to blind the Myriads.

_**[Morphing Sequence]**_

_Each ranger was standing in a different background (JR was standing in front of a sanctuary, Vic was in the middle of a futuristic city, Hayden was in the middle of a ring surround by various dangerous things, and Kairi stood in the middle of a temple.) to which they were each then covered in a full black body suit. It was then that the symbol on each card materialized on there chest outlined with gold around them._

_Next to form was each of their colored helmets each having yellow gold accents and a black curved visor along with a quirk to each. JR's helmet had a small set of angel wings on the sides, Vic's had a small V shaped yellow gold headpiece above the visor, Hayden's had small bolts along the top of the visor with a smaller drill like piece on the side, Kairi's had a gold circlet with a sun design on it. Going down the arms, shoulders, around the neck, and down the legs was each rangers respective color. On each of there arms was a set of short colored gloves held in place by two gold x shaped rings, and she wore short colored boots with the same two x shaped rings._

_**[End Morphing Sequence]**_

The group looked at each of there outfits surprised and then turned to there enemies "Hmph. Let's let these guys know who there dealing with." Hayden said.

JR nods stepping up "Xross Force Gold! Ready!" She declared.

"Xross Force Blue! Ready!" Vic continued.

"Xross Force Yellow! Ready!" Hayden declared.

"Xross Force Green! Ready!" Kairi finished up.

The four each tapped a button on there morpher and held a hand out as orbs of light struck them as different weapons materialized in there hands.

For JR a set of small pure white angel wings made of metal appeared on the back of her suit. While in her hand was a silver metal staff with a white dragon head like piece that had blue lines with gold pieces on it, and a diamond topper.

In Vic's hand was a high tech blue and white sniper rifle with red lines and scope to it.

Hayden's arms glowed as a set of yellow and black metal braces appeared on his arms. Attached to them was a set of larger metal fists with spiked knuckles, and rainbow colored gemstones on the top.

Finally for Kairi was what looked like a ceremonial bell all the small bells were silver attached to a brown metal base bearing gold designs. It bore a gun like grip and base as the top of the bell section opened revealing the barrel of the gun. Though it looked like it could also function differently.

"Charge!" JR shouts and the four teens ran grouping up JR and Vic while Kairi and Hayden were together.

JR flew ahead and swung her staff as hard as she could at any Myriad that came her way. A Myriad jumped at her, but before it could strike it was blasted, and JR looks back seeing Vic preparing another shot before giving her a thumbs up.

JR just nods, but huffed as she smacked one away from her.

"Hahahaha! Oh this is to much fun." Hayden said jumping as he kicked a Myriad back into another group.

"Umm if it's not to much trouble, and if I'm not interrupting your fun could you perhaps _help me out here a little bit!_" Kairi called out to Hayden as she blasted another Myriad, but was surrounded by them.

Hayden saw this "Oh. Uhhh help coming right up princess." Hayden says to Kairi and slides under a Myriad and punched another away making his way to Kairi.

"If you want her you got to go through me you walking pieces of scrap." He said.

He then slammed his fists together to try to intimidate them, but Kairi then noticed a spark.

"Hayden. Do that again." Kairi muttered, and while he was confused he complied as a bigger spark flashed which Hayden noticed and grins under his helmet.

He started rubbing the metal fists together building up a charge "Best stand behind me princess." He said.

Kairi sighed "Just call me Kairi." She muttered.

Once Hayden built up a large enough charge he slammed both fists on the ground sending out a surge of electricity from various directions. Many Myriads were hit, and the one's that were stunned were blasted quickly by Kairi.

Back with JR she was twirling sending gusts of wind throwing enemies up high to which Vic shot each one of them down.

_"Now's the time to finish them Jasiri." _A female voice spoke in her head.

In a swift motion JR taps the weapon button on her morpher twice.

++FINAL PHASE!++

JR lands and the wings on her back detach as they connect to large white and blue oval shape device, and the wings flare out as larger wings made of light appeared and she raised her staff which glowed.

"Judgement Holy Rain!"

Several feathers made of energy flew out in every direction hitting the Myriads destroying each and every last one.

The four huffed as the battle took a lot out of them, but before they could say anything the four vanished in a burst of light.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The teens their morphs canceled looked around at where they had now suddenly showed up. It was a high tech cave, and sitting behind the monitor having watched the battle happen was Judith.

She turned to them "Nice job on your first battle." She tells them.

"Umm...thanks, but where are we?" Hayden asked confused.

"Well every ranger team needs an HQ, and well this the Xross Force HQ." Judith said.

"So this is our HQ, and I take it your suppose to be mentoring us? No offense, but you don't exactly look like the mentoring type. I mean your only a few years older than some of us." Vic replied.

Judith rolled her eyes "None taken, and I'm not the only one going to be mentoring you. You see..." Judith then explained her strange encounter with the other possible mentor.

"So we got another mentor out there, and he has an assistant." Hayden notes.

"Umm...Miss Donaldson? I-I have a question." Kairi said to her.

"What is it Kairi?" She replied.

"Why don't we have a red ranger? I mean isn't the red ranger suppose to be the leader?" Kairi asked.

Hayden rolled his eyes "That was just with the Mystic Warrior rangers. I mean look at the Universe rangers. They're leader was the blue ranger, and she was pretty capable." Hayden said.

"True, but she also disappeared for some time." Kairi replied.

Judith looked down listening to this subject as she was one of the few who knew the truth of this twisted scenario. She had figured it out herself, but didn't say anything as she didn't want to alert Frankie that she knew Frankie was a ranger at the time.

"I was just wondering because well...that girl that saved us. She was wearing red, and she just seemed well...different." Kairi added on.

Judith hummed "That's true, but there hasn't been a reaction from the red card. Maybe that girl isn't a ranger or maybe it's something else." Judith said as she was unsure herself.

"Still I'm just curious about her. I mean even if she isn't ranger material she still fought those things to." Kairi said.

"You just want to know who she is right?" JR asked, and Kairi nods as honestly each wondered as well who the mysterious girl was.

In town the girl walked and was on the phone "Yes mom I'm fine. I won't be starting at Aibo Academy officially until next week. I'm doing fine at the hotel." The girl spoke as she walked.

She then sighed "I'm fine mom. I didn't get attacked by those strange creatures." She said.

The girl then laughed "Yeah. Only I'd somehow end up in the same town there are rangers now." She then said as news of the new rangers had gotten around rather quickly.

The red clad girl then sighed "Yeah I wish I was attending my normal school this year to mom, but I just felt that I had to get away." She says then glances at her watch.

"Well mom I got to go. If any of my friends call you tell them hi for me." She says, and hangs up her phone arriving at the hotel room she was staying in.

The girl sighed and walked in glancing at her phone's wallpaper. It had been a personal picture she had taken years ago.

_"I really miss you...you vanished after that, and no one has seen you since." _She thought, and soon enough the girl had fallen asleep.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 2, and we had ourselves our very first fight with the team yet nothing has been fully explained. Though what was the voice that JR heard, and who is this red clad girl that keeps showing up who seems to be looking for someone? We also have yet to meet the mysterious second mentor and his assistant, but that may just change soon. Well then you all will have to wait and find out what happens next so until next time this has been your friend fanfiction writer decode9!**


	4. Episode 3: The Emblems

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

Two days had passed since the Xross Force rangers had made there first appearance, and the chatter among the students at the school was about them.

"Can't believe we got our own rangers in this town. So cool!" One girl squeals.

A guy sighs "If by cool you mean dangerous for our town then yeah it's cool." The guy scoffed.

JR walked into the academy hearing similar and different conversations like that from the dorm students that Saturday morning. Normally she wouldn't be bothered to show up on a weekend, but she and the others agreed that they'd try to get to know one another better.

Looking around JR spotted Kairi sitting under her favorite tree a book in hand, and she walked over waving. Kairi herself returned the wave and waited for the younger girl to walk over as Kairi thought about her home in Milky Way.

Kairi is a dorm student as is Vic who is from Walkerton, but both had managed to convince their parents to allow them to attend Aibo academy.

JR walked over and sat near Kairi "Morning greenie." She said with a smile.

"Morning Jasiri." Kairi greets with a smile.

JR frowns "Please just call me JR. Jasiri makes me sound like an old lady." she says.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kairi said and JR sighed glancing about.

"Any signs of the girl in red?" JR asked in a whisper and Kairi shakes her head.

JR sighed, and then spotted Hayden walking in while Vic was coming out of the school. Spotting the girls the two guys walked over to them as Hayden leans against the tree and Vic just stands nearby.

"So...umm what happen a few days ago was...interesting." Vic said unsure what exactly to say.

"Interesting is an understatement." Hayden says bluntly.

Kairi nods in agreement as each looked at the watches now on their wrists.

_"To protect your identity as rangers your morphers will act as watches when not in use. Your Xross Flags must be kept on you at all times though as without them you won't be able to morph." _They all recalled being told by Judith after the battle with the Myriads.

Hayden huffed "Still if we're being pushed into this well...given there's no red we're going to need a leader." He says with a grin.

"Oh? And that should be you right?" JR replied sarcastically.

Hayden's grin just widens "So glad you agree. You see I'm the strongest, better fighter, and need I mention I'm the one who took out a chunk of those things. I mean it's only natural I'd be in charge." He says.

JR frowns "That wasn't me agreeing dolt. Also you didn't handle all those things on your own. You wouldn't last five minutes without feeling the urge to run away." She said.

Hayden glares "Oh why you no good..." He started getting close to the younger girl.

Kairi was starting to get nervous "Come on you two please stop." She says.

"At least I'm not an ice queen unlike someone!" Hayden shouted at JR.

"I'd rather be called an ice queen than some delinquent!" JR retorts.

Vic sighed "Please you two. This isn't helping anyone." Vic said as he got in the way to try and calm them down, but was pushed back.

"Ice queen!"

"Delinquent!"

"Teacher's pet!"

"Jail bird!"

"Wannabee!"

"Has been!"

Kairi starting shaking as she was getting angry, and finally snapped she got up and started yelling at the two of them. This surprised them, and while they were a bit unnerved by the outburst none of them could understand at all what Kairi was saying.

After a few minutes of yelling Kairi finally realized what she was doing she stopped and blushed embarrassed "Gomen-ne I didn't realize I was yelling at you both in my native tongue." She says.

"I-It's okay. Just haven't actually seen you angry before." JR says.

Hayden huffed not actually regretting it "Well it's what you get for fighting with your leader ice queen." He says.

"You aren't the leader!" JR shouts as the other two groan.

"I hope Judith solves this before the two tear each other apart." Vic muttered as he was glad that it was a weekend right now.

As if hearing her name being called Judith came walking out of one of the doors, and saw the fighting going on she walked over.

"What is going on over here?" Judith asked the teens as the fighting instantly stopped, and the two looked at one another.

"Nothing. Just a little disagreement over something." Hayden says.

"Which has been handled." JR says.

Judith raised an eyebrow, but let it slide "Well since your all here perhaps we should talk in private." She said signaling them to follow her, and after finding a spot they all teleport to HQ.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

"So why are we here today?" Vic asked.

Judith sighed and takes out her phone displaying a text from an unknown number that said simply 'Time to meet.' on it's screen.

"I think it's the one I was telling you about. The one that asked me to look after the morphers and flags." Judith explained.

"That would be correct Judith." A male voice familiar to Judith said while the rest looked around.

Out of the shadows of a section a man in his middle 20's walked into view. He was well over six feet tall, had angular features, tanned skin, and an athletic build to him. His bright blond hair was wild and unkempt and it normally reached to above his ears, and he has green eyes. His normal attire consisted of a gray and brown long sleeved shirt while over it was a orange and red waist length jacket. He wore blue jean pants, and zip up black boots.

"You...your that voice I heard when I first came here." Judith says.

"Yep, and it's nice of you to remember. Name's Van Mikado." The man says.

"Mikado? You wouldn't happen to be related to headmistress Mikado would you?" Vic asked.

Van laughs at this "Of course I am. Yuzu's my big sister after all." He said.

"Umm...Mr. Mikado why are you here?" Kairi asked him.

Van put's his hands in the pockets of his jacket "Well as I said in my message to Judith I believe it was time for us to meet. My assistant wanted to come, but he's a little sick." Van explained.

Van signaled all of them to sit down as he knew he had a lot to explain "Now then you all are probably wondering about what you fought yesterday, and Judith is probably wondering why the Xross Flag's only reacted to you four." He said.

All of them nod to him and he sighs "What you fought yesterday was Myriads. They are servants to the Hundred Demons army, and there leader is a monster known as Yamigedo." Van explained.

"You sure seem to know a lot about this." Hayden says an eyebrow raised.

Van shot him a look that instantly quieted him "Long ago there use to be many parallel worlds, but Yamigedo's own world was destroyed. That pain and loss twisted Yamigedo into the beast it is." Van started.

"Wanting to inflict that same pain Yamigedo watched these other parallel worlds, and recruited different beings from these worlds to it's cause. It then would devour each worlds sun before destroying it." He continued as each of them winced.

"Was they're any that opposed him?" Kairi asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Van nods "Yes. Their was a group of seven survivors. They're final efforts along with a change in the fate of another helped to seal away Yamigedo." Van explained.

"Change in the fate of another?" Vic asked, and Van nods while Judith freezes.

"The efforts of these survivors though...was their last. They died not that long after as the final world they defended fell because of the battle and struggle that ensued." He explained as they all were surprised by this.

"Nine souls were lost during this final struggle, and each weren't ready to die. The soul is eternal, and they sought rebirth in a new world. Ours." Van continued on.

"Nine? Though you said their was seven survivors." JR said expressing the others confusion.

Van hummed "I'm sorry, but the story of the other two is a story for another time." Van said.

Hayden hummed "So essentially your saying that there are reincarnations of these survivors here? Do you know who they are?" Hayden asked.

During the whole story though Kairi had been putting together the underlying message that Van was telling them "It all of us here isn't it?" Kairi asked as the rest turned to look at her.

Van nods surprising them all "I know this because I regained my memories of my old life, and I am able to see the bits of your original selves in each of you now." He said.

"I myself was a mighty dragon that went by the name Drum Bunker." He continued and pointed towards Judith.

"Judith was originally one of the mightiest uniform heroines of Hero World to bear the name Frill." He said then glanced to JR.

"Jasiri you were a kind angelic dragon that went by the name Gavriel." Van told her as JR mumbled about being called by her full name.

"Victor you were originally of Hero World as well, and was Frill's superior and friend going by the name Masked Vantage." He said as Vic and Judith looked at one another.

"Kairi you were the leader of a powerful group of beings in Katana World called Electrodeities. Your name was Amaterasu." Van continued as Kairi was surprised as well as embarrassed a bit.

"Then their's you Hayden. You were once a powerful brawler of Danger World named Brawlzeus." Van finished.

"So that's why the flags responded to us..." Each ranger muttered as they wondered about who they use to be.

Judith gets up "What is it the Hundred Demons Army is after though?" She asked as the rest of the teens and Van stood up to.

"That is easy. They want to break the seal on their master, and to do so they intend to collect the twenty one emblems." Van said.

"I'm going to guess and say this has something to do with that change of fate you mentioned?" Judith guessed.

Van nods "For a brief moment the person who altered this worlds fate was able to grasp at an unimaginable power. With this power they made twenty one emblems that sealed Yamigedo when it was at it's weakest." He explained to them.

"And the emblems were scattered here on our Earth right?" Vic guessed, and Van nodded again.

Before they could ask anymore questions an alarm went off getting their attention "An attack?" Judith questions and goes to the main monitor. Soon enough there was images of Myriad's and something else among them attacking at the Aibo Docks.

"Look's like we're going to have to cut this short." JR said as they all prepared to head out. Vic though paled a bit, and grips his stomach.

"I don't feel to good. Must have been breakfast this morning." He says leaning against the cave wall.

"But..." JR started.

Hayden huffs "Let him be. If he's just going to hold us back then we should go on without him." He said, and JR groans.

Kairi sighs "You take care of yourself Vic. We'll be back as soon as possible." She said, and with that the three of them teleport out towards the battle site.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The Myriads looked to be tearing apart the docks even going onto some ships as observing them was something else.

This being was humanoid and wore pitch black knight armor with deep purple on the chest and golden trimming and accents. A long purple cape trailed from the shoulders, and a large demonic sword was gripped in his hand. The helmet was shapped like a crown with a faceplate covering most of his face except for blue eyes void of any emotion. On the shoulder in a deep red was a stylized 100.

"Hurry it up you pieces of scrap. If these readings are correct an emblem should be around here." The armored being spoke his voice deep and commanding.

As they continued it was then that the armored knight heard footsteps and turned seeing the three teens in front of him.

"Children? You must seriously be..." He started then stops before laughing.

"My my my. Gavriel, Amaterasu, and Brawlzeus. It's been to long." The armored knight spoke as while they were unnerved that he knew of them before, but they didn't know him.

"Might need to jog our memory. Don't have a clue who you are." Hayden said as the armored knight huffs.

"Myriads change of plans. Kill the children. I'll work on finding the emblem." He said.

The Myriads got off the boat, and started to surround the three rangers.

JR moved first kicking the ones closest to her, and Hayden follows it up jumping on the side of a boat and punches another.

Kairi dodge's and gets behind a Myriad before pushing it as hard as she can knocking it into the water. The Myriad upon contact with the water sunk, and seconds later a burst of dark energy came up from the water.

"Looks like they can't swim." Kairi notes to which JR and Hayden noticed to, and took her example knocking as many as they can into the water.

Eventually there was only a few Myriads and the mysterious knight left.

"Impressive Amaterasu. You kindness was always always matched by your intellect." The knight said.

JR glares as she had enough when she noticed how nervous Kairi was starting to get "Enough of the compliments! You haven't made a move against us yet so you must be pretty weak." She said.

Hayden nods "Yeah. Not much for fighting are you?" He taunts.

The knight huffed "I see no need, but if you will insist upon the insults then...you leave me no choice, but to take action." He says raising his sword.

"You may not remember me, but I am Gratos! Second in command of the Hundred Demons Army!" He said and prepared to attack.

Reacting quickly the three tapped there watches which turned into there morphers that opened up as they took out there cards inserting them.

++XROSS LOCK++

"Xross Up!" The three shouted morphing into ranger form, and charged forward as Hayden and Kairi began fighting the Myriads while JR slides under a group and swings her staff at Gratos.

Hayden jumped back kicking away a Myriad as he bumped into Kairi. The girl squeaks as she nearly falls into the water.

Kairi looked back "Please be a little more careful." She says voice barely above a whisper as she was trying to focus on the fight.

Hayden huffed, but then saw out of the corner of his eye a Myriad and threw a punch passing right by Kairi and hit it.

"I'll be careful if you pay a bit more attention." He said.

Kairi sighs and began firing shots from her bell/blaster while Hayden was building up a charge clanging the metal fists together.

Kairi noticed this and got an idea "H...Yellow. Perhaps we could handle these better if we worked together." She said as Hayden hummed.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Keep building up a charge. I'm going to try the same with my blaster." she says.

Hayden smirked "No problem Green." He said and started to do so.

Kairi focused and her instincts seemed to be telling her to shake the bell which she did. She noticed that it started to shine a bit, and Kairi pulled on the trigger hearing a humming of power charging.

The two side by side moved in sync as Kairi moved to hold the bell with both hands, and Hayden pulled back acting like he was going to deliver a punch.

Kairi released the trigger, and Hayden threw his punch as a blast of bright green energy was engulfed in a blast of lighting and headed right for the Myriads.

The attack hit them right on, and they were all destroyed. The two let out a sigh of relief, but then heard JR's cry of pain and turned seeing her tossed to the ground by Gratos.

"I see you still haven't changed Gavriel. If you still had your full power then maybe you'd stand a chance against me." He says, and then they all witnessed a silver glow as out of the water rose a silver card. Engraved on it was a pure white emblem featuring the same symbol as on JR's card. There was additional engravings making it look much fancier.

"The Legend World emblem. So it finally shows itself." Gratos says and approaches the Emblem as it floats down.

Kairi and Hayden charged prepared to stop him, but all stopped when they heard something that caught all their attention.

++F-F-FINISHER!++

Before Gratos of the rest could react a long solid blade of light came out nowhere and hit Gratos. Seconds later a shadowed figure grabs the silver card and vanished.

"No! The Emblem...the rest won't take this well..." Gratos said and vanished.

The three looked at one another, and Hayden decided to say what they were all thinking "What the heck just happened?" He says.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The rangers returned to base as Van rubbed his chin humming "Well that was interesting. To think that Gratos himself turned up." Van said as JR rubs her arm wincing at the slight pain she had.

"Yeah, but what happened there at the end. Was that really what I think it was?" JR asked as she herself has seen footage of ranger battles in the past.

Kairi nods "Immeasurable Blade. One of Universe Yellow's signature attacks." She said.

"What is she doing around here though?" Vic asked.

Van sighed "Well no matter. The good news is that she has one of the Emblems. Bad news is that we don't know who she is so we can't ask her to return it." He said.

Judith remained silent and sighed before looking to Van "While you all were gone Van and myself were talking. Seeing as we lack a red for the moment we believe it right to instate a temporary leader." She said.

Hayden smirked puffing out his chest "Which of course I'm sure you made the perfect choice." He said.

Van nods "Of course we did. JR lead the team well until our red is found." He said.

Hayden's eye's widen and he grits his teeth "Uhh...excuse me, but don't you think that's oh I don't know...a mistake?" He says a bit irritated.

"No. She may be the youngest, but we believe she has the potential of a second in command." Judith says.

"No arguments. We decided." She then added on seeing Hayden about to retort.

_"A girl in red, Universe Yellow showing up in town, Gratos, and the first of twenty one emblems. Three days into the year, and it's already gotten wierd."_ Judith thought.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 3, and we have our first introduction to Van Mikado the second mentor of the Xross Force made by me. We were also explained most of the origins behind Yamigedo, the survivors, and the Xross Flags yet more is to come. Gratos the second in command of the Hundred Demons Army made his first appearance, and almost claimed a Emblem. Now then I hope all have enjoyed the story so far, and next chapter I hope to start diving into character chapters. So until the next time that we meet this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	5. Episode 4: Magenta Visitor

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

It was another normal be it rainy day in the city of Aibo to which Vic was taking advantage of the morning putting together a 144 scale model kit of a robot.

"Qant is looking good there bro." A female voice said surprising him and Vic looked over. The girl was practically a female version of him, but with longer hair yet wore somewhat similar clothes. The girl herself was working on a scale model car.

"Don't surprise me like that Tori! You know how delicate these are putting together." He said as Tori rolled her eyes at him, but was cracking a smile as well.

"Things are pretty crazy these days huh?" Tori commented as Vic nods in agreement to his twin.

"Yeah. What with there being rangers around and all." Vic said.

Tori sighed them smiled a bit "You know I have a swim meet coming up, and well I'd..." She started.

"Sorry, but going to have to stop you there sis. No way, no how am I going anywhere near a public pool!" Vic states as Tori sighed.

She then looked right at him "Is it because there is so many people? Or maybe that you want to be a lone wolf like you have been these past years? Or perhaps it's because your still afraid to face your fear of water?" Tori said with a frown.

Vic grit his teeth "I...I have nothing to say to that. I just simply don't want to." He said.

Tori shakes her head "Must get pretty lonely in your world bro. I mean life is a whole lot richer if you got friends to share it with." She said getting up to grab some breakfast.

"Just saying you only get so far working alone." She added on and walked away from him. Vic just huffed and returned to working on his personal project.

Across town at the same time JR sighed as she was once again left alone at home while her parents were out, and her other siblings weren't there either.

Going to the kitchen JR took out some eggs, raw bacon, and a few other things to whip herself up an breakfast for herself.

_"You know it says a lot when I know how to do this myself. Then again been doing so for plenty of years now." _She thought as she cooked.

Her thoughts then drifted to the other day and her fight with Hayden, and she grit her teeth "Can't believe I'm even near him again. He...he didn't even do anything for what happened back then." she muttered to herself getting frustrated.

To calm herself she took in and let out a couple of deep breaths _"Why in the world did they pick me as the temporary leader? I mean I thought with how my actions yesterday I wouldn't even be considered." _She thought letting out a sigh thinking about how stupid she was for trying to fight Gratos herself.

Turning the appliances off for cooking and grabbing a plate she prepared to get her stuff when she heard a knock on the door "Now what?" she muttered.

JR went to the door and opened it surprised to see who she found to be there, and on such a rainy Sunday. It was the red clad girl wearing rain gear, and had a red cap on keeping all her hair in as well as dry. The only major detail she could make out about her was the amethyst eyes she had and that she was carrying a few boxes.

"Umm...hi. This is the Watson house right?" She asked.

JR nods "We didn't order anything." She says.

The girl winces "Sorry, but these are addressed to here. Though don't know why you'd need so many." She says placing the boxes inside.

"It's free of charge. Anyways I got to go. Few more deliveries for me to make and all." The red clad girl said as she ran off. JR closed the door and looked at the boxes to which she had her second surprise of the day.

The symbol that was stamped on the top of the boxes was that of a small sophisticated looking globe that inside it featured a mechanical tiger claw, and above the globe were the letters CC.

"Cray Company! When...how...why?" She thought surprised by this.

Cray Company is a small yet growing electronics company that sold unique devices. They also worked on futuristic technology sent to them from the planet that is the company's namesake.

Looking everything over she noticed a note attached to one of the boxes to which she takes it and opens it.

_"Sorry for the inconvenience about having these brought to you. Hopefully these will be able to help you as well as the rest of your 'special team'. Hope to meet you all some time along with seeing one of your mentors again._

_Sincerely__, F.D."_

JR reads over the letter a few times, and blinks surprised, and curious as so many questions were going through her head.

_"Whoever sent these knows that at least I'm a ranger! I mean a 'special team'! Hello that just shouts someone knows I'm a ranger! How? Also which mentor are they talking about? Who's this F.D.?" _She thought slightly in a panic, but then just groans.

"Ugh...this is making my head hurt. Okay eat breakfast first, bring mysterious packages and note to HQ second." She muttered as she decided to do just that.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

JR teleports into the HQ, and saw that a number of things had undergone changes within the eight to twelve hours that they all had been there. It had probably all been done by Van with help from Judith, and probably the mysterious assistant Van had as well.

The whole cave looked to have been converted into some kind of bunker or hanger as white and silver metal surround all sides, and bright lights had been installed. The small monitor that Judith once sat behind was now nothing compared to the larger multi screen monitor. While JR wasn't one to judge she had to guess that it was probably somehow linked to all possible camera's in the city.

Behind the console was a large circular table that was displaying a holographic map of the city at the moment. It was likely used in conjunction with the monitor to keep track of threats from the Hundred Demons Army or other beings to the city.

Another section closed off looked to be a medical or recovery room for the rangers or others should they need treatment. Another section while smaller looked like it was some kind of simulation room or something else all together.

Behind a door to the other half of the room was what she guessed was probably converted into a training hall. Though also within the training hall room was a storage area for various things.

Another room looked like it had several bike like vehicles mounted to the ground, and was likely another kind of simulation room.

JR looked all around in awe as someone clears there throat "What are you doing here Jasiri?" Judith asked bringing her out of her state of amazement.

"I umm...packages. From the CC." She says holding them out along with the note which Judith takes first reading it. She smirks then lets out a small laugh.

"They don't change." Judith says and takes the boxes from her.

Following after, and a bit curious as to what it was exactly that was being delivered JR helped Judith unpack a few of the boxes.

Inside there was a number of futuristic drive like devices which Judith installed into both the main computer that monitor was hooked up to, and the map display. Next there was a set of strange multiple colored tubes filled with colored liquid and matching colored crystals in them. These seemed to please Judith as she started muttering to herself a bit, but was still smiling.

Finally in the last few boxes was bits of equipment that JR had no understanding including some weapon plans.

"Ahh...was wondering when those would arrive from Cray. Still I'm surprised that Ahmes so readily agreed." Judith says taking the schematics before JR could get a look.

Judith then looked back "Thanks for the help Jasiri. Maybe though you could help Neil put the Drives away." She said, and the rest arrived at that point.

"Who's Neil?" JR asked while the others were surprised taking a look at how much the cave had changed in so little time.

"Umm...that would be me." A male voice spoke making JR jump in surprise as well as growl a little as she turned to face the person who was probably Neil.

Neil is a teenager of 16 that was a tad bit shorter than JR, and was a bit built with a fair skin tone to him. While JR couldn't tell the real hair color his short hair was dyed an icy blue, and he had deep blue eyes. His normal attire consisted white short sleeved top while over it was an unbuttoned sky blue long sleeved dress top. He wore jean pants along with white and turquoise sports shoes. Around his neck he wore a necklace the pendant being a oddly shaped turquoise stone while tattooed on the back of his neck was an owl inside a dream-catcher.

"You must be Neil." JR said evenly as he nodded.

"Neil Gray. It's a pleasure to meet you Jasiri." He says to her calmly.

JR frowns "Please don't call me Jasiri. Just JR is fine." She said and then looks at him feeling like there is some kind of connection.

"Have we...met before?" She then asked.

Neil shakes his head "Your likely feeling like that because Gavriel and Voltic Ra have met, and both were of Legend World." Van says seeming to have come out of nowhere making both jump.

"Please don't do that!" JR shouts as Van just smirked.

"Sorry about that. Though what I said is true. Neil is the reincarnation of Voltic Ra. He was part of Legend World." Van said as he then walked away leaving the two to work on getting the Drives put away.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

While JR and Neil put the Drives away the rest were together talking trying, and mostly failing to try to get to know anything about one another. Though the one proving to be more stubborn than the other two was Vic.

"Come on there must be something interesting about you that you can tell us." Hayden urged him as Vic looked away.

"Please leave me be." He muttered though looked to be slowly moving away from them slowly.

"We just want to get to know you a bit." Kairi says putting a hand on his shoulder, and almost instantly Vic pushed her away.

"Leave me alone! I don't need to tell you both anything!" He says firmly as well as a bit to loud his voice echoing all the way to the storage room. Hearing the commotion JR signals Neil that she'd be right back as she went out of the storage room, and into the control room.

"Something going on?" JR asked with a raised eyebrow as Hayden looked to be restraining himself from strangling Vic for pushing Kairi.

"We're just trying to get him to talk. Wise guy decided to push Kairi here for no reason!" Hayden said hands clenched into fists.

JR grit her teeth unsure if she should believe Hayden, but from seeing Kairi's nervous expression she could assume it was true. JR sighed and pinches the bridge of her nose as she thought what to possibly do about this.

"Maybe you all should leave? Perhaps get some air, and think on your actions." She suggested.

_"And give me time to work on some things alone."_ She thought.

Judith and Van watched both letting out a sigh "You know when I heard that a new group of rangers had shown up I wasn't expecting this would be the first thing I'd see meeting them." A female voice spoke out grabbing all their attention as this person had been there a few minutes having seen what transpired.

The person looked to be around nineteen or twenty standing at 5'6 with a semi athletic build to her. Her strawberry blond hair reached to her shoulders and was incredibly wavy her bangs pushed to the side. She work a magenta colored frock with a short sleeved white tube top underneath it, tan jean shorts, short magenta leggings, and white boots. Clipped to her frock was a jeweled hair-clip that she once use to wear in her hair, and still did occasionally yet didn't at the moment.

Judith was surprised to see who it was "I guess she talked to you huh? Should have expected for one of you to drop in sooner or later, but not this soon." Judith says as the magenta clad young woman nods smiling a bit.

"I'm more surprised to see you become a mentor. Still good to see you." She said.

Judith walks over hugging her, and then turns to the rest "Everyone this is Amanda Grace. We did go to different schools, but I meet her due to a mutual friend." Judith told them as the magenta clad young woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah a 'mutual friend'. Anyways nice to meet you all, but please call me Amy." She then said as she looked at them all.

"So your the new rangers huh? Real interesting bunch you all are." Amy then said as the group looked at her.

"Okay. Just what exactly is she doing here?" Hayden asked arms crossed.

Amy raised an eyebrow "Hey I might just be a few years older than you, but just because your a rookie doesn't mean I won't teach you a hard lesson or two." She said.

Van looked her over and smirks looking to Judith "I'm surprised none of them have noticed just yet." He said.

The rest were confused as Amy smirked "Let me reintroduce myself. Amanda Grace, but I go by Amy. I am the pink and magenta Mystic Warrior ranger." She said.

"Y-Your from my hometown?" Vic asked surprised at hearing this as he recalled three years ago the second group of rangers that had appeared in town.

"Yep, and I am proud to have worn two colors." She said and glances at them all.

"Hmm...though perhaps I need to have a little convo with a few of you." Amy added on.

Hayden raised an eyebrow "What do we need to talk about?" He asked as Amy looked to him.

"Wasn't talking to you. I actually wanted to take blue boy and golden girl to talk." Amy told them as Judith nodded in understanding.

Both reluctant, but knowing it would be rude to refuse a veteran ranger the two followed her and they teleport out of HQ.

Van glanced to Judith "I'm guessing whoever sent the packages to Jasiri is responsible for our guest?" He asked.

"Probably. Though knowing who sent the packages and note this won't be our last guest." Judith said as she shakes her head.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The three were out walking as Amy looked to just be relaxed while JR and Vic were a tad bit nervous wondering what it was that the veteran wanted to talk about.

Amy glanced to them and seeing them nervous he laughs a bit "Don't get so nervous you two. What I want to talk about might be a bit serious, but it's nothing to be nervous about." Amy says to them.

"Then what is it? Why'd you want both of us?" JR asked nerves gone as she crossed her arms.

"Just figured that the both of you could use a little advice and help." Amy said.

"I don't need help!" JR says stomping her foot while Vic looked away giving a small huff.

Amy blinks looking at them both "Wow...deja vu." She says getting the two's attention confusing them, and more so when Amy started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Vic asked.

Amy calms herself then looked at them "I was right about the two of you. You remind me of a single ranger on the Mystic Warriors team." Amy started.

"She was the last to join before the gold, silver, and purple rangers joined. She had a number of issues, but her biggest was she tended to be a lone wolf." Amy continued.

"Really?" JR asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah really. She didn't like being helped as to her she believed that having help was a sign of weakness. She also had trouble trusting her teammates and allies." Amy said.

"What happened to her?" Vic asked.

"Well she learned to trust her teammates and allies. They supported her even for a time she was forced to leave the team because of an outside influence." She continued on.

Amy then smiles "She eventually returned having a renewed faith and trust as well as vowing to not go solo anymore. When she returned her old color became a new one as if solidifying her resolve." Amy told them.

Vic blinked "But the only ranger color to have changed was that Pink was replaced with..." He started, but then recalled what Amy had mentioned of her wearing two colors.

"It was you." JR said having put it together as well.

Amy nods to them "Look I was just like you two, and put into a similar situation. I didn't even like a few of my teammates or a few of the Universe Rangers when we teamed up with them." Amy told the two of them.

"Though going solo can only get you so far. Umm...JR." She then started looking at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"JR right now your the leader of your team, and as such you've got to try and act like one. You aren't the only one you need to think about." Amy told her then looks to Vic.

"Vic...I know you probably don't like the idea of being around a large group. Though let me give you some advice someone gave me." Amy then told him.

Vic nods listening "You don't need to make or have so many friends all at once. Start out small by making one. Then make another, and another. Grow your group small, and before you know it you'll be surrounded by friends and people who care for you." She finished patting Vic's shoulder.

The two listened and considered this, but before they could head back they heard screaming as before seeing a few Myriads tearing apart the park.

Amy frowns "Looks like duty calls." She said as the three prepared to head in, but JR hung back thinking about what Amy said and taps the watch making the morpher appear.

"Hayden, Kairi we may have trouble at the park. They're are a group of Myriads so we could use your help." JR said into it before catching up to them.

++XROSS LOCK++

"Xross Up!/Mystic Warriors, Power Rangers!" The three called out morphing into ranger form.

Amy went right at the Myriads swinging her spear in a large circle while Vic shot down a few. JR took flight with her small wings and began firing off blasts of energy from her winged scepter.

"Let's buy ourselves a little time." JR said as Vic nods.

Amy spun her spear kicking up some winds knocking back the Myriads before raising her spear up high light refracting off the head of the spear. This caused a brief flash seeming blind the creatures for a few seconds.

JR swoops in and charging power into her scepter she smashed it down on the head of one. This resulted in a burst of light destroying one, and then light bursting forward striking more of them.

Vic followed suit and released the charged energy as it became multiple red-pink beams of light. Yet what was surprising was that a large solid green shell of energy and a burst of electricity followed suit.

Turning they saw that Hayden and Kairi had joined "Looks like we came just in time. Looked like you were about to screw up." Hayden says and JR grit her teeth.

"If you must know..." JR started, but then stops herself recalling what Amy had said to her as she takes in a breath before letting it out.

"Look let's not argue. We got something to do here so let's do it. No arguments." JR said to him as she was sure under the helmet that Hayden was raising an eyebrow.

Amy smiles under her helmet "Well then let's hear what you got Goldie." Amy said to her.

JR nods "Okay we need to round them all up into a group and handle them in one go. Keep any possible damage to the park to a minimum." She said as they all nod.

JR got herself in a position to finish them while the rest paired up. Amy and Hayden stuck together both pushing them back. Thanks to the reach of Amy's weapon and design she could grab any rouge Myriads and throw them back into the group.

Hayden himself was doing what JR suggested "Surprised she actually managed to stand up to me like that. I mean..." He started then shakes his head.

"Well sometimes people can surprise others." Amy said tossing another back.

Meanwhile with Kairi and Vic the two were working together alright as Vic was blasting them back. As for Kairi she had figured out how to change her ceremonial bell/blaster into a short sleek staff the top still the bell, and had the trigger below it. A sharp point had emerged from the top where the blaster barrel was.

Kairi stabbed into one and kept running knocking into others. Once there was a big enough group she pulled the staff out of the Myriad and kicked it knocking it into the rest of the group. The Myriads all stumbled back.

"Y-You know your pretty clever." Vic said a bit nervous, and then blasted back a few.

"Thank you. I'm glad that your working with me. I'm also sorry about pushing you earlier." Kairi says shyly.

"No it's my fault. I...I just have trouble being in a group." Vic says and rapid fires hitting more of them away.

Kairi nods in understanding as they had finished getting their part of the Myriads together.

Seeing them all together JR nods to herself and comes down tapping her morpher as she did so.

++FINAL PHASE!++

Hearing the call they all back away as Hayden pulled Amy away.

The halo shaped white and navy blue device appeared as JR's wings attached and flared out wings of light coming off them. She raised her staff as it glowed with power and thrust it forward.

"Judgement Holy Rain!"

Several feathers made of energy flew out in every direction hitting the Myriads destroying them all yet again.

With the Myriads destroyed JR observed the damage, and let's out a sigh of relief as their wasn't much damage to anything.

"Nice job everyone. We should probably head back." JR said and they all agreed and teleport back to HQ.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

After arriving back, and have a small conversation the group had all split up to head home or to their dorms in the case Vic and Kairi.

"It's good to know that your both trying. JR will be good for us." Kairi said.

"At least until we get a red, but...how will we adjust to them?" Vic asked a small bit concerned as they walked into the academy.

Kairi and Vic both wondered this, but failed to notice as they headed in a certain red clad girl had come to check out the school. It would still be a few days before she would start at Aibo Academy, but she wanted to check out the school a bit.

She was now in her normal attire as the ran had let up, and as she looked around she finally approached the stone sword. She looked at what was written, and curious she ran her hand across the stone blade.

What happened next was surprising as cracks began to form, and their was a small explosion sending fragments everywhere. When it cleared the Gargantua Punisher was there, and flew out of the pillar, and into the red clad girl's hand.

This surprised her "W-What the what?!" She muttered surprised at this while at the same time the fragments came back together forming the stone blade.

"Okay...this is weird. Even for me." The red clad girl muttered, and quickly left before anyone could see her with the huge blade.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 4 of Xross Force, and we had a special guest in the form of Amanda 'Amy' Grace from Power Rangers Mystic Warriors by LovingGinger30. We were also introduced to Neil Gray made by my good friend and fellow fanfiction author Mike singh. Amy was the perfect choice to help out with JR and Vic as both are lone wolfs, but we'll have to wait and see just how well Amy's talk with them helped. As for the ending well it seems like the Gargantua Punisher has been obtained, and given the prophecy the girl in red might very well be the reincarnation of the blades original wielder. Now I don't think that their is much else to say so until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	6. Episode 5: Blue Drops In

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. Now then without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

Three days have now passed since the last battle the rangers had making it the middle of the week. At school the group was doing their best to hang out together now, but they also had their own friends and others they hung out with.

Kairi though at the moment was by herself nose stuck in another book. While she did want to get to know the others she was honestly scared, but she still had another concern she was thinking about.

_"I know back then I told them I wanted to help, but...am I really right for being a ranger?" _Kairi thought to herself.

_"I mean was I just in the right place at the right time? Or was this suppose to happen? I know who I use to be, but does it really matter?" _She then thought to herself as she considered her apparent past life as the leader of the Electrodeities of Katana World, and trying to understand why she was made a ranger.

Also that outburst that Vic had a few days ago made her still a bit scared to spend time around the blue ranger, but she could still somehow manage. Someone cleared there throat and Kairi looked up seeing someone, but was unable to make out there appearance except saw there red clad outfit.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the head mistress is? I kind of have some paper work to deliver to her." The person said their voice female, and Kairi recognized it now as the red clad girl who had saved them by distracting the Myriads for the first time.

"Umm...yeah. She should be in the gymnasium about now. She tends to check up on the teachers." Kairi said to her.

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll see you Friday. That's when I'm starting." The red clad girl replied.

"R-Really? Seems a bit odd you'd start at the end of the school week." Kairi says whispering a bit as the red clad girl shrugs.

"Odd things tend to happen to me. So I'm not all that surprised. See you later green girl." The red clad girl replied and walks off as Kairi looks back to her book.

A few minutes later JR and Hayden arrived at the school which they headed right towards Kairi, and Vic came out heading towards her as well "Hey everyone. How's the morning going?" JR asked trying to be nice.

"Going alright. Oh umm...I picked these up from the cafeteria." Vic says holding out a tray filled with different things that was served for breakfast.

Hayden nods grinning "Thanks for the grub Vic." He said as each grabbed a small plate of food from the tray.

JR looked over to Kairi "Umm...what are you reading there Kairi?" She asked.

"Oh umm...it's nothing. Y-You all don't need to worry about what I'm reading." Kairi replied to her holding the book closer to her.

Hayden glanced over to JR "So what have the mentors and Neil been up to? I mean they've looked rather busy for the past few days." Hayden asked as he had a feeling JR knew something about it.

JR chuckles "Wish I could tell you all, but I've been sworn to to keep it a secret for now." She told them.

Hayden huffs "Come on please JR?" Vic asked and JR laughs shaking her head no as Kairi smiles a bit watching how they were all acting.

"Well if you can't tell us then any clue what's up with Judith? I mean I've heard her talking with someone. Can't really pronounce their name, but it seemed important." Hayden then asked.

JR shakes her head as she was unsure who it possibly was "No clue. Though I know what you mean. She's been talking to someone, and it's been really important from how it's sounded." She said.

Kairi bites her lip "Umm...I don't think it's a good idea to be listening in on her like you all have. It might be something personal to her." Kairi tells them.

Vic nods "She's got a point you know. Judith wouldn't like if she learns we were listening in on her." He said agreeing, but Kairi was nervous still a bit around Vic.

"Fine, but I just don't like it when things are being kept secret. Makes me feel that something is going to happen." Hayden said sighing.

The group then eats their breakfast, and the bell rings signaling classes to begin soon.

Meanwhile away from them Judith was talking with Van using a smaller duplicate of the Xross Morphers that acted like communicators for herself, Van, and Neil.

"The Red Dragon World card is really reacting?" She asked Van.

_**"Yes, but I'm having trouble using it to narrow down who it belongs to. Though I may have an idea why." **_He told her.

"So what is it?" Judith asked him.

_**"It might have to do with who the reincarnation is that it's suppose to go to. In all worlds their existed a roaming dragon known as the Deity of Combat." **_He started.

Judith felt something like a suppressed memory or a memory belonging to her old self surface showing an image of a humanoid dragon in white and blue with golden blades and green eyes looking at her.

"Gargantua Dragon." Judith said.

_**"...Indeed. You see Gargantua Dragon or just Garga to those that knew him well belonged to none of the parallel worlds, but he also belonged to all of them. He sought to become stronger through combat, and could adapt to wherever he went." **_He continued to explain.

"So he had to power to adapt and evolve with whatever world he belonged to. So then why are you having trouble finding who it is?" Judith asked.

_**"Well because while Garga did his most significant training in Dragon World he possessed power from all the other worlds. That power itself was still attached to his soul so whoever bears his soul has a powerful one with powers from all the parallel worlds." **_He told her as Judith nodded in understanding.

"And that power is interfering with finding whoever it is?" She asked

_**"Exactly. Whoever it is though is certainly something. Being the reincarnation of the Deity of Combat fighting while coming naturally might not be the first thing in there nature." **_He told her.

"Don't worry Van. Whoever it is we'll find them." Judith says to him.

_**"That's not the only thing. I checked the statue...the Gargantua Punisher has been taken." **_He said as Judith was confused.

"How? The statue is still there." She says to him.

_**"I think the statue rebuilt itself after Garga's reincarnation came upon it. The sword responded to it's old masters touch." **_Van explained.

Judith nods at this, but still didn't quite understand "Well hope we'll manage to find a way to find whoever it is." She says and turns off the communicator and headed towards the first class she was to help that day.

As for Kairi she was tense as the day had been going on as she felt like something was wrong or that someone was watching her. This was soon confirmed as when she got out of class a student shoved her against a locker.

"Now don't say anything. You see Kairi I know about you, and you are going to help me. You see my grades are slipping, and I can't exactly lead my fellow cheer leaders if I'm not allowed to be part of them because of my grades." The girl starts as Kairi whimpers.

"So what your going to do is..." The girl continued then yelps Kairi at the same time felt no one was holding her anymore.

The girl growled "Hey what's the big idea? I was just playing around with my friend." The girl said as Kairi heard a huff, and she turns seeing the red clad girl.

"That looked anything, but friendly. Looked to me like you were threatening green girl here to do your work because your busy dancing around, and worrying about what boys to toy around with instead of doing your work." The red clad girl says as the other girl sputtered.

The red clad girl got up in the others face amethyst eyes glaring as she was face to face with the girl "Do everyone a favor and get over yourself. Plus I might not be starting till Friday, but I'll gladly be given detention for my first day if you continue to mess with her." She says pounding a fist into an open hand.

The girl paled "Y-You wouldn't dare!" She says, and the red clad girl swung her fist stopping millimeters from the girl's nose.

The girl took a few steps back as the red clad girl smirked "I would. So next time I see you missing with green girl here I won't stop like I just did. You hear what I'm saying?" The red clad girl says as the girl nods running away.

Kairi watched this as the red clad girl looked at her and waved before walking off "T-Thank you." Kairi says her voice barely above a whisper.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Classes ended as the rangers all teleport to HQ which they dubbed Hanger 3. At the moment they were helping each other out however they can with their homework including Neil.

"Umm...I think you got that one wrong." Neil points out helping JR out with her algebra homework. JR groans and slams her head on the table they were sitting at getting a laugh at almost everyone else.

The group continued for the next few minutes before the alarm went off as Judith went to the monitor, and the holographic map lit up revealing that an attack was going on at the park again.

Judith tapped into the monitors as she decided to see what they were dealing with and sighed "Looks like they're done playing around. We got a genuine monster this time around." She said to them.

Hayden looks at the map "Do you think there is a Emblem at the park?" Hayden asked.

JR shrugs "I don't know, but if they're looking for it there then we should stop them before anything happens." JR told him and then looked to the rest.

"Ready?" She asked them and they nod as each materialized their morpher and take out their cards before inserting them.

++XROSS LOCK!++

"Xross Up!" They all called out morphing, and then teleport out.

At the park the Myriads were being lead by a bulky humanoid dragon like creature who's body was primarily shades of blue and purple while in one claw it held a large razor sharp axe. The stylized 100 could be seen on the bulky chest armor.

The monster slammed it's axe on the ground "Get to work you lazy fools! Find Greed's Emblem!" He shouted as a group of Myriads were operating a set of extra large handheld drills.

The began drilling into the ground, but were soon blasted as the rangers arrived.

"Not to spoil the fun, but I think your violating several city laws." Hayden said to the Myriads and creature.

"The rangers. Greed should have expected as much. You wish to take what belongs to Greed don't you?" the creature named Greed said.

Hayden groans "I don't know if I should fell threatened or annoyed given this things speaking in third person." He spoke to the rest.

"Greed orders you to attack!" Greed shouts at the Myriads as each called out their weapons as Vic fell back to shot the monsters, and Kairi changed her weapon to spear mode.

JR looked to them as she ascended firing off multiple blasts, but failed to notice that Greed was gathering an icy fire in it's mouth. It then breathed it aiming right at JR who was hit, and let's out a scream as she fell.

When she landed she was actually lucky as a streak of blue had grabbed her as her wings vanished "Ugh...thank you Vic." She says, but then looks up surprised seeing that it wasn't Victor.

The ranger that set her down was the Blue Mystic Warrior ranger who let's out a sigh of relief "Got to be a little more careful there rookie." He says to her.

"A-Another Mystic Warrior ranger. Did your magenta tell you about us?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Heard about you on the news. I was just passing through when the attack happened." He said helping JR up. Then he grabs his own axe ready to do battle, and help out the rookie rangers.

He saw the green in trouble, and goes off to help her while JR called to Vic and Hayden to fall in and help with the rest and get to Greed.

Kairi was doing her best to destroy the Myriads, but there was a lot coming at her "Need a hand?" Mystic Blue asked as he chops right through a few getting to her.

"T-Thank you." she says as they manage to regroup with the rest.

"Looks like it's just down to you Greed." JR says.

"Ha! Greed laughs at feeble human's attempt to fight the mighty Greed." It says and throws it's axe like a tomahawk. Mystic Blue got in the way knocking it right back to Greed.

"You good with axe other blue, but Greed is much better." Greed says and throws the axe again which grew in size. It's hands then glowed with energy becoming copies of the axe, and she started throwing the multiple clones of the axe.

This forced the group of five to scatter as when one of the clone axes hit something they froze over, and the clone vanished "Well...a cold shoulder suddenly looks a whole lot warmer." Hayden muttered.

Most of them avoided, but Vic's leg was hit freezing it to the ground where he was hidden. Kairi was nearby trying to knock the ice off of Vic's leg, but was having very little success doing such.

"Don't worry about me. Just handle him Green." Vic says to her.

Reluctant Kairi leaves him and used her morpher like a communicator "Van, Judith, Neil we may have an issue. This monster can freeze things. Gold already lost her wings, and Blue has a leg froze to the ground." she spoke hiding behind a slide.

_**"I think I have a solution. I-It's something me and Van were working on." **_Neil spoke.

"Then please send it to us. Also some Myriads are digging into the Earth. They're looking for an Emblem." She added on.

_**"I have that covered. Looks like the Drives are going to come into use much sooner than expected." **_Judith spoke.

Kairi came back into view as Neil's next message came through _**"Everyone I'm sending you the Xross Burner. Should help you with this thing." **_He spoke as in each rangers hand a slimmed down version of Vic's weapon that was white with red accents, and black hose lines connected to a familiar red colored tube and crystal JR had been putting away days back with Neil.

Kairi pulled the trigger when a clone axe came close to hitting her, and a burst of multiple colored red flames erupted from the nozzle of the Xross Burner destroying the clone.

"Thanks Neil. We'll put them to good use." JR spoke as her and Hayden moved forward melting the axes that were thrown at them, and Mystic Blue followed.

Vic meanwhile was slowly melting the ice on his leg not wanting to potentially hurt himself by the flames made by the pure energy of what powered it. Kairi came over to help him out to quicken the process as she had the feeling their help would be needed quickly.

Greed watched his clone axes get destroyed and growled as he then started breathing ice on the ground which it spread quickly making things much slicker. The rest fell while Mystic Blue steadies himself.

"Haha! Greed laugh at you falling. Greed will win." He says and flies right at Mystic Blue who ducks before sliding across the ice.

JR got up, but was knocked quickly to the ground as Greed returned hitting her with his tail. She slid across the ice, and right into Kairi and Vic who had finally unfroze his leg.

"Gahh!" All three shout as they were now in one big pile.

"This is getting us nowhere." JR says as the three get up trying to stay on the ice.

Kairi glance around trying to get an idea, and looks at all the different angles of things, and get's an idea.

"Gold umm...I have an idea." She says and whispers it to her.

JR then looked to her "You think it will work?" She asked, and Kairi nods before whispering the idea to Vic.

"Everyone scatter!" JR called out, and the group of rangers managed to spread out which Mystic Blue and Hayden got the idea.

"Hey if your so good Greed then why are we still standing? Or right your afraid to fight us head on because we got a little firepower." Hayden taunts.

Greed growled and shoots a beam of ice, but Mystic Blue came from behind striking a wing cutting into it revealing the wings were actually made of ice. Yet Greed could still feel it and howls in pain.

Greed turns and swats at Mystic Blue with his tail throwing him back, but when turned he was punched hard by Hayden and his Plunder Knuckles. Vic began firing both his Shooting Star Rifle, and the Xross Burner as he proceeded forward melting the ice on the ground. As he did this Kairi and JR had managed to get off the icy ground, and was talking with Judith over the communicator.

"So it's actually ready?" JR asked.

_**"Yes, and while it hasn't actually been tested well...seems like we may not have a choice. You've got to ground it first." **_Judith instructed them.

"W-We hear you. We'll ground him." Kairi says then both look out to them fighting.

"Take off a wing you guys! We need to ground him before we can finish him!" JR shouted gaining the monsters attention, but served as distraction enough as Vic and Hayden charged the Xross Burner's and then released a stream of powerful blue and white flames at the injured wing. It starts melting, and Greed howled in pain, but Mystic Blue came in and thanks to how fragile the ice wing now was chopped it off.

"You...you humans hurt Greed! GREED KILL HUMANS NOW!" He shouts and began charging up it's breath the temperature around them starting to lowed drastically.

The four all got together, and JR tapped each button on her morpher in sequence causing it to gain a rainbow aura around it.

That rainbow aura extended out, and summoned a large white futuristic gun crossbow like hybrid weapon with cyan glowing lines on the sides. In each rangers hand one of the Drives similar to the ones that powered the Xross Burners appeared matching there color. Above the trigger there was spots to lock in a total of five with a red drive already locked in. Each one locked in there's before taking position. Vic and Hayden supported the sides, Kairi supported up front, and JR was behind the trigger.

"DIE! CALAMITY ICE!" Greed fired off a beam of energy like ice.

"Blaster Xrossbow! Fire!" The four declared together as JR pulled the trigger. The five drives glowed brightly as the cyan lines glowed rainbow, and then a multi colored beam of energy encased in a golden light shot from the nozzle of the bow.

The two attacked struck, but much like an arrow the multi colored gold encased beam pierced the icy energy and struck it's target. Greed let out a howl of pain as he was destroyed.

"Winner: Us!" JR declared grinning under her helmet.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The group arrived back at Hanger 3 with Mystic Blue in tow with them "Hey rookie green. What you did back there with the gold rookie was good." Mystic Blue says as he and the rest cancel their morphs.

The blue Mystic Warrior ranger was revealed to be a college aged african american with curly black hair, and blue rounded glasses covering his eyes. He as freckles on his face, and scars on his arms. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with a pair of khakis, and blue and white sneakers.

"So who are you?" JR asked.

Judith came up "Hello Rodney. It's a pleasant surprise to see you." Judith says to Rodney Jenson.

"Hi Judith. A certain purple drake told me you were mentoring a new team so I thought I'd come meet them." Rodney told Judith and Van as Neil was nearby looking over the battle data.

"Well you did more than that." Judith says as she was thankful for the help that was given.

"It's no problem." He replied to Judith.

"So the tech your rangers used recently. Is it from Cray?" Rodney asked curious as Judith nodded to him.

"The Drives are working as expected. The Blaster Xrossbow we made after looking over the blueprints Ahmes sent us of the various Blaster Weapons, and Garmore's most powerful set of glaives." Judith explained to him.

He nods then looks to the rangers "Well it's nice to meet you all. As Judith said my name is Rodney. Rodney Jenson." He introduced, and each of the rangers introduced themselves.

Rodney looked to Kairi and smiles "Hey as I said nice job out there. Your brains helped you a lot, but you still got a ways to go Kairi." He tells her.

Judith looked at the rangers "How about you all finish up your homework. We have a few things to discuss." She says and the group nod deciding to let them be with Neil following after.

When the rangers we out of range Judith then looked to Rodney "Now I know you just weren't here to see our rangers. What's going on?" She asked.

Rodney looked down "I...I was in Milky Way a while back. When I was there I kept getting these...well feelings. It's almost like my memories are trying to make me recall something, but something is stopping it." He said and looked to Judith.

"The purple drake hinted that maybe you would know something." He said as Judith bit her lip.

"Does the name Morgana Ravens ring any bells?" She asked, and Rodney shakes his head.

Judith sighed "Then I'm not so sure if you'd remember." She says.

Rodney thought doubted that as while the name didn't sound familiar it at the same time sounded right. Rodney thought as he felt the name was connected to Isabella, and suddenly a few memories hit him as he recalled Isabella and a girl arguing upon meeting each other.

He then recalled meeting her a few more times even teaming up with her to stop four girls and a spirit.

"W-Wait...I think I'm starting to remember something." He says slowly as Judith grabbed a chair and signaled for him to sit down. Slowly memories started to come to him, and he recalled a big one in particular.

"...Does _she_ remember?" Rodney asked.

Judith nods looking down "She got in touch with me after everything was said and done. She knew that I knew about certain secrets involving the two ranger teams at the time." She says deciding it better not to mention something in particular.

"She also remembers her girlfriend extremely well. She's been helping me with my private research project." She added on.

"Private research project?" Rodney asked.

Judith nods "When that creature appeared after the Universe Ranger defeated King Glendios, and Morgana somehow...erased the creature I don't think she sacrificed her existence." Judith says as Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever that creature was I think Morgana used her soul to cage the creature before shattering her sould to pieces. I think she exists, but in...pieces..." Judith continued and stopped a thought occurring to her. She then shakes her head throwing that thought away.

"Anyways me and her thought that if we can somehow find these pieces maybe...just maybe we could bring her back." Judith said.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked.

Judith nods "My research isn't only about her though. It's something a bit more...personal." She say to him.

"Alright, but just be careful as you might find exactly what your looking for." Rodney warned her.

Judith nods "I know, and I am being as careful as I can be." She said.

"I hope you find Morgana." Rodney then says getting up and teleports out.

"You and me both." Judith muttered.

* * *

**That's it for Episode 5 of Xross Force, and this time around our guest of honor was Rodney Jenson the blue ranger of the Mystic Warriors team. Kairi could, and will likely learn a lot more from him should he appear again. We also got to see what the Crystal Drives or just simply called Drives are used for as they power the new Xross Burner, and there team weapon the Blaster Xrossbow. We also got to see more of the girl in red in this chapter, but I'm still avoiding descriptions as want to still hear your theories. Anyways for now I guess this is it so until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	7. Episode 6: Shades of Yellow and Gray

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter is locked and loaded so...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

A day had passed since the battle with their first monster, and since classes had ended for the day the rangers had all met up in H3 as requested by Judith. The group plus Neil had all teleport in as Judith seemed to be checking over a few things on the monitor.

Van saw them and comes up "Afternoon you four. I take it you day went well?" He asked as Hayden groans.

"Pop quiz in Mrs. Hale's class. She is the toughest history teacher I have ever met." He said as Kairi shakes her head.

"That's a matter of opinion. I like her honestly, but Mr. Rays bores even me. He actually makes biology boring." Kairi said as she had struggled a bit to stay awake in his class all the time.

JR huffs "Says you. He's at least strict. Mr. Sanders let's people do whatever they want during his lesson. Hard to focus with a bunch of people tapping away texting on their phones." JR said.

"No arguments there. Then again Mrs. Amour tends to bring in to many snacks for her students." Vic said.

Neil sighed "Can we just say that we all dislike a certain teacher without naming names, and move on?" He asked them all.

"Fine." Everyone agreed.

Van nods to them "Good. Now while your doing good you still are all untrained. Which is our fault. We've been busy with everything that we haven't had time to give you proper training. Though that ends now." He says and signals them all to follow him to the training room.

When they entered they were all surprised that their clothes changed into something else more suited for training. Each outfit were coded to there color while Van's was a vibrant orange and red.

"Before you ask Judith asked a mutual friend to enchant the room so you'd all have a training outfits whenever you enter. That way you have a full range of motion similar to when your morphed." He said to them.

"Ohh...okay. Though how does Judith know all these mutual friends?" JR asked him.

"No clue. She won't tell me." Van lied as Judith had actually told him, but he figured that it was more Judith's story to tell the rangers when the right time came.

"Fine. Well at least We'll get to train." Hayden says cracking his knuckles in excitement as he hadn't got a good fight in this long ever since he left...

_"No! Don't go thinking about them." _Hayden chastised himself as he had almost started thing about his past. He still avoided that part of town like the plague, but he still finds himself on occasion having to go there and avoiding _them_.

"Well since your so excited Hayden then you may come at me first." Van said to him. Unfortunately for him Van was more more experienced than he had thought, and had trounced him bad. The others had been beaten just as bad, but Hayden's was by far the worst in his own opinion. Because he couldn't land a single blow compared to the others who had each managed to land one blow, but what was surprising was that Kairi had manged to land a good ten hits before Van had beat her.

Hayden was grumbling at this "Each of you did really well, but you all have improvements that you could make." Van said looking at JR first.

"JR you take to many risks and leave yourself open at critical moments. You need to be more careful, and figure out when's the right time to chance a hit." Van told her, and then looks to Vic.

"Vic your the exact opposite. You are calculated and precise, but that makes you predictable and easy to read." He said to Vic as his gaze then went to Kairi.

"Kairi you are calm, collected, and calculating, but you hesitate to often. That will cost you in a split second." Van finally looked to Hayden.

"Hayden you are reckless, and while that is a good thing a smart person will be able to predict your blows coming. All they have to do is wear you out, but if you calmed yourself a bit perhaps you'd last longer." He said.

Hayden looks away hearing this "Yeah yeah I get it." He said to him.

"Hayden you might be our resident tough guy, but your still a rookie, and well a bit unhinged if I'm honest." Van said.

Hayden glares "I said I get it alright!" He says voice laced with venom.

Van sighed "Perhaps we should go out, and see if the guest that's to be here today is finally here." He says and walks out leaving the rangers a few minutes as JR glances to Hayden.

"Well that was rude." She says with a glare.

"Oh stuff it ice queen." He says.

"Well he was only trying to help. I mean even Kairi had flaws in her fighting style." JR said to him.

Vic sighed getting the feeling another fight might start "Come on please don't We should probably catch up to Van for now." He suggested.

Kairi nods "We don't need him or that guest to see us arguing. For all we know it could be another ranger." She said, and the two decide to stop deciding possibly upsetting a veteran wasn't worth arguing. They then walked out wondering just who this guest was that had come to see them.

What surprised them when they came out they were greeted by a young college age woman was sparring with Van. She was tall standing around 5'5" with a fair skin tone yet slightly athletic build to her. The young woman's brown hair was cut to her shoulders and curly with low cut bangs showing her blue eyes. She wore a loss fitting yellow t-shirt with a black jacket layered over it, blue skinny jeans, white socks, and yellow flats.

The woman smirked as the two stopped their quick little spar "Sorry about that Van. Figured I needed to get a sense of you." She said.

"It's not a problem, and not the first time someone has attacked me as a test." Van replied as JR cleared her throat.

"So who do we have here Van?" She asked him as Hayden rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't care, and after getting beaten by Van so quick he just wanted to go home and relax so he teleport out of H3.

The woman saw this "...So that's your Yellow huh?" She then asked.

Van sighed "Yeah, but right now I think he's nursing some hurt pride." He told her as JR shakes her head.

The woman sighed and takes out her phone "I think I'm going to need some help with this." She says and gets on the phone.

After a few rings someone picked up on the other side "Hi to you to. Look I know your busy, but might need some help here." The woman started as the rangers looked at one another then to Judith.

"Before you ask yes I know who she's calling, and no I can't tell you." Judith said to the group.

The woman continued talking before smiling "Thanks Winchester. Double teaming him might not be the best idea, but I think it's what the new yellow needs." She said, and then laughs.

"Yeah talk to you soon Winchester." She said and hangs up.

Judith sighed "So he's coming this way Ellie?" She asked, and the woman nods.

JR cleared her throat again "Again who is she?" She asked.

Vic nodded in agreement "She is a ranger right?" He asked.

The woman nods "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. I'm Eleanor Chase, but most just call me Ellie. Mystic Warrior yellow ranger." She introduced herself.

"So why are you here?" Kairi asked her as Ellie sighed glancing to Judith then back to the rest.

"Well Judith has been telling me about you all, and I had actually come here to talk to your yellow about a few things." She told them.

"A yellow to yellow talk right?" Vic asked, and she nods.

"Yeah was suppose to be, but had to bring in a friend. He should be able to hit a few things home to your yellow friend." She tells them and teleport out.

Kairi glanced to the others "Umm...should we really allow her and her friend talk to Hayden? I mean he isn't all that bad." She said.

Judith sighed "Maybe, but he still has a lot to learn. That's why I asked Ellie, and why Ellie probably asked _him_ to help to." She said and then got up.

"You know I could probably use some training to just in case. Let's head back into the training room." Judith then says as Van nods before looking to Neil silently asking if he wanted to join.

Neil shakes his head "I'll keep track of everything in here. Someone needs to be ready in case one of the Hundred Demon's creatures attack." He said, and Van nods before walking in with the rest.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

After having left H3 Hayden was walking towards his home, and decided to take a shortcut through the park. Eventually he started going through the wooded area of the park, and as he did so he stopped thinking he heard someone following.

_"Nah. Must be imagining things." _He thought, and kept walking, but seconds later he was knocked hard to the ground.

Glancing over he saw a college aged guy looking down at him with a frown yet said nothing. He was tall likely over six feet if he had to guess, and had a rather pale skin tone yet it looked like it was glowing in the shade of the tree's yet had a dark noticeable scar on his left eyebrow. He had short cut black hair in a spikecut style and silvery blue eyes that looked to pierce right through Hayden. He wore a light gray top while layered over it was a gray sports jacket with black sleeves, and yellow lining as well as the number 15 stitched small on the left side while it was larger on the back along with the name Winchester above it yet Hayden couldn't see that. Also hidden on the guy's right bicep was a tattoo of a griffin.

"What was that about? You trying to mug me?" Hayden asked as he got up.

"If I wanted to do that I could do so without you knowing." The guy told him, as a few seconds later Ellie showed up.

Ellie looked between the down Hayden and the guy to which she rolled her eyes "I thought you said that you wouldn't get physical." She noted.

"Wrong. I said I wouldn't get violent Ellie. A push isn't exactly violent." The guy replied as Ellie helped Hayden up.

Hayden glanced at the two "Okay I know the girl from the bunker, but never caught a name. Also who are you?" He asked arms crossed.

"Eleanor Chase, but I go by Ellie. Fellow yellow ranger from the Mystic Warriors." She tells him.

"Charles Winchester. I am the gray ranger of the Universe team." He tells him.

"So what's this about? I mean it's obvious since Charles here cornered me that you want to talk." Hayden asked a bit more relaxed.

Ellie nods "As a fellow yellow ranger I can tell you got that same spirit as the rest of us yellows. Yet Judith's been telling me a few things she's observed." She told him and Hayden looked away.

Ellie frowns and forces him to look at her "Hayden what does strength mean to you?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Hayden asked in reply.

Charles rolled his eyes "Don't answer a question with a question kid. Just answer her." He said.

Hayden shrugs "Strength is well that. How strong you are, and how much you can show it. I mean what else could strength be?" Hayden said.

The two veterans listen they're faces not giving away their emotions "Well that's one type of strength. Though the strongest people I know wouldn't fall into that category." Ellie said.

Hayden raised an eyebrow as she talked "My friend Nora the blue ranger and leader of the Universe rangers was so quite and shy, but she also had her own inner darkness. It...consumed her for some time, and even after she conquered her darkness it took a lot for her to heal." She started.

"Okay...what does this have to do with strength?" Hayden asked.

"Because the kind of strength she had was inner strength. She had started to realize what she was doing, and it took that strength to start to fix things." Ellie told him.

Charles nods "It was a tough time when Nora turned. Though everything is a little...fuzzy. Can't exactly recall who lead us at the time." He says and shakes his head.

Hayden nods a bit in understanding "Of course their's more than inner strength. Two of my friends have another kind of strength, and you've actually met one." Ellie said to him.

"Who?" Hayden asked.

"Amy. Her and my other friend Frankie have their own type of strength." Ellie said.

"Yeah. The two of them are like living dragons if you ask me. I mean Frankie had been the victim of cruel pranks, but she still kept going, and took care of her own family." Charles says with a smile, but his eyes showed that their was some worry.

"Amy had to deal with being blackmailed by a girl who thought she deserved to be a ranger. Yet at the same time as she was away she became a stronger person, and came back with a power that...that _witch_ will never take from her." Ellie said gritting her teeth as the thought about that particular person.

Hayden was a bit surprised hearing this "Wow. Yeah the two of them certainly sound comparable to dragons. I've talked to Amy, and seen her fight so I can understand her." He said as was actually curious about Frankie.

"So what's this Frankie like?" He asked.

Ellie smirked "I could tell you, but there's no fun in that. Plus there is someone more qualified to talk about her that you know." She said confusing Hayden a bit.

Charles smirked as well though decided to address something else Judith had mentioned to him during a call "Though I got something I need to ask you about. You and gold girl. You got some history don't you?" He asked.

Hayden flinches "...Yeah. Let's just say things are sour." Hayden told them as he didn't feel like telling them about his past with JR.

Charles sighed "Look. Whatever beef you two got you both have to work it out sometime. Especially now that your teammates, and especially since she's your leader for the moment." He told him.

Hayden crossed his arms "It's not all that easy, and I'm not meaning just with her. I mean I got so embarrassed in training." He said as Charles couldn't help smirking and letting out a small laugh.

"One of the girls show you up right?" He asked and Hayden remained silent.

Ellie chuckles "This looks familiar huh Charles? I mean after all someone showed you up pretty bad." She states and Charles laughs.

"Yeah that she did." He agreed as Hayden looked at him.

"Our yellow ranger is our youngest on our team. We were training one day, and I was paired up with her for a spar. I thought it would be easy, but she beat me. Me! I've fought a lot, but she showed me up." Charles said.

"Your point being?" Hayden asked.

Charles sighed shaking his head a smirk on his face "It also taught me a few things. Look whatever happened you learn from kid. You fall down, you get back up, and you try again. You've got to keep making mistakes to learn from." Charles told him.

Hayden looked down considering this "Guess I haven't been doing that. I've fallen down, and gotten up, but haven't tried again. Instead I walk away or ignore my problem." He said.

"Then stop doing that. Try again, make mistakes, and learn." Ellie said to him as Charles nodded in agreement.

Hayden went silent then after a minute or so rubbed the back of his head "I...I guess I needed this. Thinking on it now yeah I probably did need this." He said

The group started to head back before Hayden recalled something "I actually want to ask you something Charles. If it's okay I mean." He said and Charles nods.

"Sure. What's up?"

Hayden took in a breath "Well you see a while back during one of our first battles...Universe Yellow got involved. At least we thing it is. I mean it was her attack, and there was a female shadow." He started.

Charles raised an eyebrow "Right getting off the point. We're just wondering if you know why Universe Yellow was here in Aibo City?" He asked.

Charles shrugged "Ever since the final battle yellow has become a bit of a wild card like our purple. So I don't know why she'd be in town as well." Charles told him.

"Oh...well thanks anyways. Also thank you both for that talk." Hayden told them.

"No problem. Also you haven't seen her since right?" Charles asked and Hayden nods.

"Then she might be back home in Milky Way. Anyways looking forward to seeing this bunker." Charles said, and the three teleport away.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 6 of Xross Force, and instead of one special guest we had two in the forms of Eleanor "Ellie" Chase from Power Rangers Mystic Warriors, and Charles Winchester from Power Rangers Universe. At first I just wanted to bring in Ellie, but figured with Hayden and all that a little extra push would be needed for him. I certainly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and now that all the characters have had focus on them...next chapter the time has finally come. Xross Force Red will finally be introduced to the story along with their civilian identity. So now until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	8. Episode 7: Red at Last

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter is locked and loaded so...Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Red: ?**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

It was now Friday in Aibo City which meant a soon approaching weekend was coming having many students excited as they made plans. In Vic and Neil's homeroom class there was a bit more excitement as word had gotten out about a new student joining. Apparently one of the students heard about it a few days ago while in the office.

"I'm telling you we got a new transfer student. Apparently her paperwork got misplaced which is why it took so long for her to get enrolled. She's staying in one of the dorms." A guy one of the jocks spoke.

Neil and Vic listened as one of the other jock's roll their eyes "Your probably just over hyping the girl. I mean you say you got a picture of her." The second joke said.

The guy pulls out his phone "Well I did. She had to bring in some paperwork." He said showing a picture to his friend.

The second joke whistled "Wow. Okay she's hot. You get her digit's playboy?" He asked with a smirk as Vic fake gagged listening to them.

The first shook his head "Nah didn't get the chance. She talked to Nakamura and then was gone." The first jock said.

Vic huffed "Can you believe this guys? The new student isn't even here yet, and they're already assuming it's a girl and eyeing her like some kind of trophy." He muttered as Neil nods.

"Not fair to them. Even if a new student is the girl that guy has a picture of...it's kind of creepy if you ask me." Neil whispered back to him.

Vic nodded in agreement as Judith came in along with their homeroom teacher who is also one of the three history teachers in the school. She was tall, a pale skin tone, and was a bit puddgy, short straight cut blond hair, and wore a long sleeved white top and long jean shorts. This was Miss Hale.

"Attention..." She called out, but the students continued to chatter and talk. The teacher's eyes narrowed.

"Attention..." She called out again this time a bit louder, but didn't get anyone's attention much to her annoyance. Finally having enough the teacher proceeds to whistle as loud as she can, and this silences the students as well as gets their attention.

"Now I know rumors have been going around that we're getting a new student. Let me put those rumors to rest...it is true." She started as the students starting talking again.

"Oh I wonder what he's likes?"

"He? Oh come on it's a girl."

"Do you think they'll join the cheer squad?"

"No way! Maybe they're more into gaming."

"One can only hope."

"Ha! He'll likely join the football team!"

"It's a girl I tell you!"

"Guy!"

"Girl!"

"Guy!"

"Girl!"

"ENOUGH!" Miss Hale shouts in annoyance silencing the students.

She then rub her forehead in frustration "Now I don't think the new student would like to hear there are rumors already going around about her. Which yes it's a she." Miss Hale confirms, and then goes to the door letting the student in.

The girl came walking in, to which Vic and Neil could feel all the guys being enchanted by the new girl including themselves, and a good chunk of the girls were gawking at her as well.

The girl had recently turned 16, but she looked a bit more mature having a bit of a developed figure to her. She stood at a mere 5'3" with an average skin tone and has thick wavy brown hair that reaches to her shoulders yet was kept in a tight thick braid going over her right shoulder. Her bangs were short cut with a single section hanging up front dyed red yet were swept off to the sides revealing amethyst eyes that looked at everyone with curiosity.

Her normal attire consisted of a black tube top with thick yellow and red lines running along the chest, and the bottom or it. Layered over it was a dark red jacket with black sleeves and interior while black shorts with red and yellow stripes running down the sides. In addition she wore low cut black socks, and red low heeled shoes. Slung over her shoulder was a shoulder bag used to keep a hold of various things, and she wore a unique silver and gray bracelet having a symbol engraved in it.

Almost instantly Vic sucked in a breath _"The girl in red. That's her!"_ He thought his mind flashing back to the various times he's seen her since becoming a ranger.

"Umm...uhh...Hi everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The girl says.

The first jock grinned nudging his buddy "Told you she's hot." He muttered as Vic and Neil rolled their eyes.

The second jock raised his hand and Miss Hale allowed his question "So what's your name?" He asked.

The girl rolled her eyes "I was actually about to get to that." She told them as a number of the people laughed.

The girl laughed as well before calming down "Anyways my name is Katharine Ravens, but everybody just calls me Kathy. I'm actually from Milky Way, and just so you all know I'm taken." The girl now revealed to be named Katharine AKA Kathy tells them.

Several of the guys and girls were sadden to hear that Kathy was taken as said girl chuckles, and Miss Hale directed her towards her new seat that was in the back. As she passed for just a second Vic felt a...for lack of better term 'tug' towards Kathy as if a part of his old self was calling out to her.

_"What was that?" _Vic thought as Neil was actually feeling the same thing. Kathy sat in the back of the class taking her notebook out starting to take notes as the class began.

Kathy sighed to herself as she thought _"It's been three years since we stopped Glendios, but...it still feels like something is wrong. Maybe because we didn't have a red, maybe we didn't defeat all of Link Joker, or maybe...maybe I'm wrong and paranoid." _Kathy thought and sighed as she grabbed an item in her pocket that resembled some kind of futuristic key rubbing it.

Soon enough the history/homeroom class was released to go to their next class.

Vic and Neil left last "Did you...feel that?" Vic asked.

Neil nods "Yeah. Felt like...I was calling out to her." He replied as Judith came to them rubbing her chin.

"Wow. Didn't expect to see Kathy again." Judith says as the two guys turned to look at her.

"You know her?" both asked and Judith nods.

"I'll tell you all later, but for now get to class you two." Judith instructed and they headed for their classes.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

_**"The flag is reacting strongly Judith. Gargantua Dragon is within the school Judith." **_Van told her over the communicator.

"Really it's reacting strongly now?" She asked.

_**"Yes. I've monitored it, and it first started reacting when the Myriads first attacked. It wasn't as strong yet it did mean that Garga's reincarnation was within the city. Two days ago it had a much stronger reaction like it is now. The closer the reincarnation is the stronger the reaction." **_Van explained to her.

Judith was surprised to hear this, but it also explained a few things "So you think you'll be able to narrow it down better?" She asked.

_**"Not exactly. I'm not really a school employee Judith. It'll be up to you to help me out with this." **_He said as for a few second the communicator buzzed, and then made a beeping sound as something was uploaded to it.

_**"I just uploaded a program to your communicator. You see reincarnations give off energy matching to the world they belong to so this scanner will be able to read and send data of the people scanned to me." **_He added on.

Judith realized what he meant "So if you find anyone matching all the energies of the parallel worlds then we'd have found the reincarnation!" She said as Van let's out a positive hum.

"Okay I can do that." Judith said and turns off the communicator placing it back into her pocket.

Judith headed off towards the next class she was suppose to help with, and not to her surprise she saw Kathy in it along with Kairi and Hayden.

Kathy was sitting next to Kairi who was surprised to see her now that she got a good look at her "Kathy Ravens?" She asked in a whisper.

Kathy looked over at her confused, but then recognized her "Hey Kairi long time no see." Kathy said grinning, but couldn't talk more as class soon started as the teacher arrived and bell rang.

More classes came as did eventually lunch allowing for Judith to return to Hanger 3 with her communicator and the data stored in it. After arriving Van took it and docks the communicator into the main computer terminal. He began looking over the data of the different people within the first class.

It wasn't that long till he got a hit "Found them!" he said.

"Really? Within the second class?" She asked, and Van nods.

"According to the data this person is Garga." He says showing a scan of a person on screen radiating a rainbow of energy. Van show further by the scan that whoever it was had been sitting next to someone with vibrant green energy.

"Wait...green? Katana World right?" Judith asked, and Van nods.

"Yep. They were sitting next to Kairi. Plus this isn't the first time they were apparently sitting next to another ranger." Van says and then shows a scan of the third period class of whoever it was sitting in front of JR, and fourth period they were sitting behind Hayden.

"You were in all these classes to. Who was sitting in these places in each class Judith?" Van asked as Judith bit her lip.

"Well I can't confirm for my third and fourth classes, but for my second I know Kathy was sitting next to Kairi." She said as she was honestly still surprised to see the girl at the academy.

"Kathy?" Van asked her raising an eyebrow.

Judith sighed looking down "She was part of the Universe rangers, and...she was the one most hurt by the _real_ final battle. One they don't recall." Judith explained to him.

Van looked to her "What happened?" Van asked.

"I-I wasn't there for it, but my sister knows. All she tells me is that something happened after they defeated King Glendios." Judith sighed.

Before Van could ask anymore questions the alarm went off and the map lit up as Myriad's and a strong monster reading had appeared in the park. Typing away the screen shows up revealing Gratos.

"Him again. This isn't good." Judith said.

Van nods "If he's showed up then there's certainly an Emblem at the park. I'll get in touch with them." He said and quickly establishes communication.

"We got trouble at the park. Myriads and Gratos are there." He informed them.

_**"Gotcha Van. We'll head out right now." **_JR replied before communication was cut as Neil teleports in.

Neil though seemed a bit panicked "To soon. He's back to soon! We still haven't found our red!" He says nervous.

Judith put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down Neil. We may have a lead on that." She says as she grabs the Red Xross Flag, and the Xross Morpher to go with it.

Van looks at her "Are you sure about who this Judith?" He asked.

Judith nods "We don't exactly have time to be completely sure. Even if she isn't meant to be our red she can still at least help." She said to him and teleports out.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Kathy saw everyone was tense as news of a monster and creatures were apparently attacking at the nearby park.

She had been tempted to leave, but she had gotten seen by a teacher and rushed to the room she'd be staying in with a fellow student.

"Well this explains why their are locks on the outside." She muttered to herself, and saw the handle of her door jiggle. Thinking the worst in this scenario Kathy tensed and got into a battle ready stance.

Her door opened, and she prepared to attack yet stopped seeing who it was coming in "Judith! Umm...hi." Kathy says embarrassed.

Judith closed the door behind her "Hey Kathy. While I'd like to greet and catch up I actually need to talk to you about something." Judith said to her, and felt a warmth coming from her pocket.

Kathy looked at her "This is about the new rangers isn't it?" She asked plainly.

"Yes. You see well...me and another think that maybe..." Judith started unsure how exactly to word what she was saying. It is then that the Xross Flag in her pocket shot out and floated.

"What the what?" Kathy says surprised seeing this as was Judith. The card/Xross Flag then went right to Kathy who then glances to Judith.

"Umm...Okay I'll explain as we go Kathy." She says grabbing the girl and the two leave the room.

Kathy nods "Alright. Just hope they can hold out." Kathy said worried hopeful that her previous experiences would be able to help her out. She had only acted like a second in command before, and honestly she was afraid of what role she may have to take on.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Meanwhile at the park Myriads were tearing apart the different equipment as Gratos stood off to the side watching "Hmm...Could the calculations have been wrong?" He muttered.

He then heard the sound of footsteps and turned seeing the rangers and sighed "Gavriel. Leading the charge against me once again are we?" He asked.

JR glared "Let me make it clear Gratos. I don't know you, and Gavriel isn't my name!" She said and then looked to the others who nod.

++XROSS LOCK!++

"Xross Up!" The four called out morphing and instantly engaged respective weapons in hand.

"Blue with me!" JR called out to Vic instantly as she didn't have an exact strategy as she just wanted to take Gratos out.

"Hold up Gold! Think this out..." Kairi started then sighed looking to Hayden.

"Looks like it's us again princess." Hayden jokes as Kairi sighed.

"Yeah. Umm...let's try and get to Gold and Blue?" Kairi suggested to him and he nods as Hayden had a feeling that JR was just anxious to get back at Gratos. She had come a ways since becoming leader, but she was still jumping the gun as even he could tell they were no where near ready to fight Gratos.

Acting quick Kairi switched her weapon from blaster mode to spear mode as she twirled it around her like a baton striking the Myriads that came close to them.

Hayden hit the Myriads with blow after blow with his gloves as he was slowly building up a charge.

Kairi saw this and switched her weapon back to it's blaster form and falls back to Hayden. She then shakes it as the bells light up Kairi building up a charge herself.

The two then released their attacks, and while they were both short ranged it was enough to give them an opening.

"Run!" Hayden says and the two head right for the ongoing battle between JR, Vic, and Gratos.

Speaking of said battle Gratos wasn't even treating them seriously. JR rushed at Gratos coming from the air and he simply backhanded the staff away before punching JR in the stomach knocking her away.

Vic started firing off his rifle to which he simply raises his cape to block the beam attacks as they seemed to be absorbed into it.

He then waved his cape as all the shots absorbed were tossed back as a single powerful beam. JR dived grabbing Vic and flew up just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Okay I'm starting to see more and more why he's the second in command." Vic said as below Hayden and Kairi joined in both landing several hits yet Gratos wasn't moving an inch.

Eventually he had enough, and simply with a smack of his hand both were knocked away from him.

"Ugh...okay. I felt that one." Hayden muttered as JR flew down with Vic.

"So new plan?" Kairi asked JR as she bit her lip inside her helmet.

"No clue. Umm...hit him with our biggest attacks?" JR asked unsure.

Hayden shakes his head "I don't think that would work Gold. At most we'd just agitate him." He said to them.

Gratos just stood in place not bothering to attack them "Hmm...I don't know to say if you and the rest have gotten better or worse Gavriel. I was expecting...more from you you." He stated as he had gotten bored by the battle preparing to attack the four, but the stopped feeling something powerful coming their way. The morphed rangers also felt it similar to how Vic felt his old self calling out to Kathy.

Seconds later Judith appeared with Kathy right beside her "You need a hand you four?" Kathy asked stepping up as Judith got out of the way of the battle.

"You?" JR said surprised as were the rest.

Gratos on the other hand was silent "This presence...only one could give off that pressure..." He then muttered.

The Xross Morpher appeared on her opposing wrist and she inserts the Xross Flag.

++XROSS LOCK!++

Kathy took in a breath "Xross Up!" Kathy called out.

_**[Morphing Sequence]**_

_Kathy stood in a sanctuary on top of a mountain with statue's of different dragons around her as her clothes vanished leaving her in a black bodysuit. It was then that on her chest the symbol on the card which was a shield on it that was half red, half green, and there was a yellow-gold dragon head with it's wings outstretched while below it was a sword and lance crossing each other appeared. On her arms was a set of short red gloves held in place by two gold x shaped rings, and she wore short red boots with the same two x shaped rings. She had a red helmet with yellow gold accents and a black curved visor while around the top of the helmet above the visor their was small silver protrusions. The silver and gray bracelet she wore then appeared into her hand and morphed into the Gargantua Punisher._

_**[End Morphing Sequence]**_

Kathy looked at herself morphed in her new form with surprise before looking to the rest as Gratos seemed agitated "Myriads deal with Gavriel and the rest. Gargantua Dragon is mine alone!" He declared as he actually raised his blade in the direction of Kathy.

Kathy held the blade with both hands as Gratos walked towards his walk seemed much more tense and angry as other hand flared magic gathered in it. He flung the gathered magic and Kathy reacted cutting the orb of magic in half and it explodes behind her.

Suddenly Gratos was in front of her and swung his blade and as if on instinct Kathy raised her blade to block just in time. The sound of metal clashing with metal was heard and Gratos hummed.

"That's indeed you Gargantua Dragon. To think you'd choose this form to inhabit." Gratos says putting more force into his next swing which Kathy blocked and was knocked back.

"No clue what your talking about." Kathy replied as she was confused on why this guy was calling her by that name, and why it sounded so familiar.

The other four rangers watched a bit as they fought with the Myriads "Wow would you look at her go?" Vic says amazed as they saw her fighting Gratos, and they could see she had experience though was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Gratos primarily being on the defensive as she blocked each strike.

JR glanced to the rest "Don't focus on her. We handle them and then join." She tells them a small bit annoyed.

Kairi sighs "Gold maybe now might be the time for my idea earlier? We wipe these out and then help her?" She suggested

JR nods "Alright you heard her. Take them out!" She says.

++FINAL PHASE!++

Hayden pulled his fist back which began to spark with energy "Top Fist Punishment!" He then threw his fist forward to which it became encased in energy and a larger first fifty times bigger and hit a group of the Myriads.

Light began to condense around Kairi as she raised her blaster/bell high into the air starting to shake it "Bright Future!" The light off Kairi came off in waves destroying the Myriads around her.

Energy began to gather into Vic's clenched fists "Superior Justice Driver!" Vic rushed at the Myriads and struck one after another as they just turned to dust up the attack making contact.

"Judgement Holy Rain!" Several feathers made of energy flew out in every direction hitting the Myriads destroying the Myriads all around JR.

Meanwhile Kathy was struggling a bit with Gratos as he was proving to be quite the challenge for her. She knew she at least needed to distance herself in some way, and it was then that something flashed in her mind.

Acting upon it the next blow threw her off balance, and Kathy was able to use her being off balance to her advantage as when Gratos went at her Kathy fell backwards onto the ground. She the curled up like a ball and rolled back before pushing off he ground coming out of her ball throwing herself back towards a climbing wall.

She then jumped off the wall and swung her blade as she went right at Gratos. Gratos was able to dodge the attack, and once Kathy hit the ground she turned and jumped raising the Gargantua Punisher high. She swung down hard and fast as she came down on Gratos who didn't have enough time to block the attack.

Gratos took the hit and stumbled back as the rest got to her "She...she hit him?" JR questioned in surprise.

Gratos was silent as he looked at the red ranger "Impressive Gargantua. You all still aren't strong enough to impress or defeat me, but...for now I'll allow you this victory." He said and leaves in a burst of light.

Kathy groaned "What in the world is with calling me that name?" She asked a bit annoyed as JR glances to the rest and steps up.

"We can explain that back at the hangar. Speaking of which your coming with us." JR said, and before Kathy could say anything they all teleport to H3.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

As soon as they arrived at H3 the group as a whole cancelled their morphs, and Van along with Neil introduced themselves to Kathy.

She had taken it all in stride, but she also had several questions she wanted answered.

Kathy blinked after listening to everything "So let me get this right...There use to exist several parallel worlds, but they were all destroyed and suns eaten by this Yamigedo?" She started to which Van nods to.

She then pointed to the rest there "And everyone here is the reincarnation of beings from parallel worlds including me?" She continued and their was more nods.

"Though who I once was wasn't involved in the battle with Yamigedo?" She kept going as Van nodded a third time.

Kathy blinks, sighs, and then shakes her head laughing a bit "You know if it wasn't for my experiences three years ago I'd call you crazy." She says giving them a cocky smirk.

Hayden was surprised "Wait three years ago? What exactly you saying?" He asked as Kathy rolled her eyes and takes out her phone showing a picture of herself and others.

Hayden instantly recognized one in the picture "That's Charles...wait a second..." He says as he recalled something.

_"Ever since the final battle yellow has become a bit of a wild card like our purple. So I don't know why she'd be in town as well." _He mentally recalled Charles telling him.

"...That girl in yellow...that's you right?" He asked and Kathy nods grinning.

"Yep. Don't think I need to say much more huh? Especially if your putting it together." Kathy replied as JR looked and saw their was two more girls one in blue, and another in purple that looked a lot like Judith. The guys consisted of Charles who they had met the previous day, a guy in green, and the last was in gold and silver.

The rest put it together as Hayden looks at her "Well umm...that's...something..." He says surprised and Kathy puts her phone away shutting it off.

She then sighed "Still I...I honestly am not really sure about this." Kathy said.

"Oh come on. I mean if you were picked to be red what could the problem be?" Hayden asked stepping towards her, but Vic stopped and pulled him back a bit.

"Sorry. It's just complicated. Nothing to be bothered with." Kathy said with a sigh as Judith looked away.

_"I'm going to need to tell the rest soon. I...I still can't tell her about that though." _Judith thought before glancing to Van who had turned his attention to tracking the Emblem that may or may not be in the park.

* * *

**Episode 7 of Xross Force is done with, but a lot has come out of it! First and foremost we finally have the long awaited reveal of Xross Force Red which is a now 16 year old Katharine "Kathy" Ravens! Yeah some of you might be surprised, and some of you might not have been though I left hints peppered throughout the previous chapters. We also got another battle with Gratos, and we saw the rest of the rangers finishers in action besides JR's. To say Kathy has changed is an understatement so to those that have read both this and Universe what do you think of the changes so far seen with her? As for why the Emblem wasn't found well...that will be seen soon enough because it wasn't found not just for plot purposes. So now until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	9. Episode 8: Struggles

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter is downloading...downloading complete! Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Red: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFROCE=**

It was now the weekend as JR woke up and sighed coming downstairs and saw that her whole family was their for once. She really loved them, but it was hard for many of them to be together.

Both of her parents had rather high paying and high up jobs with where they worked so it wasn't often she saw them at home. Her oldest brother Andrew was 24, and was by far her favorite sibling. Even though he had a job, and a wife he always made time to visit home and spend time with JR.

Andrew looked over grinning "Hey twerp what's going on?" He joked and JR smirks rolling her eyes as she came down yawning, but it quickly became a laugh.

Her oldest sister Ginger who looked like a mature version of JR had hit him on top of the head with a spatula "Andrew don't be rude. We rarely get together like this, and by all honesty you should be at your own home tending to your expecting wife." Ginger criticized as Andrew gave a sheepish smile.

Jason her second oldest brother rolled his eyes as he sat down to eat "You two seriously going at it again? Can't we have a normal family gathering without you two trying to tear the other's throat out?" He asked.

The next to wake up and come downstairs were the twins Serena and Steven which were having one of there normal sibling arguments "I'm telling you as the _older twin_ cleaning the restroom is your responsibility." Steven said.

Serena rolled her eyes "We've been over this. _I'm_ the _older twin_, and you just don't want to be late to your silly video game tournament Steven. Mom gave you the job so you need to do it." She said.

Steven huffs "And you just don't want to get your polished nails wet." He says.

"No! Unlike you I've done my chores as per requested, and I _always_ end up doing yours because your so lazy." Serena argued black.

There was an annoyed groan as the final of the six siblings woke up and JR went to grab her breakfast "Hey what's up?" The voice of JR's least favorite sister Angelica spoke up.

JR passed her by with a bowl of cereal in hand, but failed to notice Angelica stick her foot out and she tripped falling on the ground sending cereal in every which direction as Angelica grinned "Got watch where your going Klutziri." She says and chuckles.

JR gets up gritting her teeth as Andrew glared "Angelica..." He warned sternly.

Angelica put on her fake smile "What? I didn't do anything. Jasiri simply tripped." She said.

Andrew's glare hardened and he passes by her as he helped JR up "Go get changed. _I'll_ fix you up something." he says shooting his second youngest sister a cold look.

JR sighs and nods walking up to her room _"Not even awake a half hour, and day is already ruined by Angelica. Of damn course it is." _she thought muttering to herself as she headed up.

As she did though she couldn't help wondering why Angelica changed _"Why? Why is she so mean and cruel now? Angelica use to be so nice and kind that Angel was her nickname."_ JR thought to herself and went into her room to change.

Meanwhile at the Everest household in Walkerton Vic was working on another model with a bit of frustration. It was common that on most weekends that the siblings headed home to Walkerton to spend time with family and friends from town. It was enjoyable as Vic got to spend time with his comic/manga buddies, and Victoria spent time working on her project still at their home.

"So many decals." He muttered as the doorbell rang.

It rang again and Victoria ran by him to open it, and Victoria let out a small sound of surprise "Oh good morning Kathy. I didn't know you did delivery's." Victoria said as Vic glanced up from his model and saw Kathy was there with a few boxes.

"Well a girl's got to earn her keep. I need to make money somehow so I picked up a job as a delivery girl." Kathy said.

"I see. So I'm guessing these are for my brother?" She asked.

Kathy nodded as Vic returned to working on his model "Yep. Your brother must have some money to burn with all these packages he's ordered." She says handing Victoria a clipboard to sign.

Victoria signs it, and then digs into her purse giving Kathy some money "Here. Call it compensation for all the packages you had to carry." She spoke.

"Thanks Victoria. Well I better get going. More packages to deliver before my shift ends, and I got to get it done." Kathy says and leaves as Victoria closes the door, and picks up the five or so packages taking them to the table setting them down.

Vic looked over to her "You know Kathy?" he asked.

Victoria nods "Yeah I met her yesterday, and she's a pretty cool girl. How do you know her?" Victoria asked.

"Oh umm...she knows Kairi, and I know Kairi so she introduced us to each other." Vic said rubbing his head before returning the focus to his model.

Victoria raised an eyebrow "Since when were you friends with Kairi Nakamura?" She then asked.

Vic winced and glanced up "That's not really any of your concern sis. I'm allowed to have secrets aren't I?" He asked as Victoria sighed.

"I'm just concerned. That's all Vic." She replied.

Vic huffed "Yeah well you can take your concern and find someone else who needs it. I'm fine sis." He said as Victoria sighed again.

"You say that, but I find that hard to believe." She says arms crossed as Vic shoots her a glare.

"How about you go work on that project of yours Victoria? Let me do my thing, and you do yours. Leave me be." He snapped and Victoria just shoots him a glare before walking outside and slamming the door behind her.

Vic winced and shook his head "I shouldn't have said that." He muttered before continuing on with his model.

As Kathy returned to Aibo city on her bright red dirt bike she heard the sound of police sirens, and she had to stop as someone jumped the fence crossing in front of her. It was Hayden, and from the looks of it he had been up to his usual tricks of street art, and had gotten caught.

"Oh hey Kathy. Mind if I catch a ride?" He asked, and before she could reply he pushed her back and got on the dirt bike taking off with her on it.

"Hey!" Kathy shouts annoyed as the further they went the more they deviated from her route.

After a half hour, and crossing over half of Aibo city they finally eluded the cops to which Hayden finally stopped.

He looked back and got off letting out a sigh "Phew that was close. Thanks for the ride Kat..." He started, but was interrupted as Kathy slugged him, and he saw she looked extremely agitated.

"What the heck was that?!" She shouted at him

"Uhh...I was running from the cops." He stated as Kathy was shaking in rage.

"Oh, and you figured that using my baby was a good idea?" She said.

Hayden rolled his eyes "Oh come on. They're not going to know it's you." He said, and almost instantly he was slapped hard by Kathy.

Kathy rubbed her head eyes closed "Your an idiot. I use my baby here for my delivery job, and one of the many places I've delivered to was the ACPD which happens more often than you think." She said, and Hayden shrugs.

"So. It's not that big of a deal." he said and Kathy grit her teeth.

"Not that big...are you blind?! They know my bike, and as I put up little resistance because of my surprise they'll think I'm an accomplice to your actions!" she shouts throwing her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"They can and will call my job, and my boss will have my head not to mention my job!" She continued.

Hayden rubs his head "Oops?" He states.

"Oops? Oops! That's all you can..." She started before her phone rang and she looks at the number and groans picking it up.

"Hey boss..." She muttered, and Hayden took this opportunity to escape while he could.

Across town leaving the school was Kairi who had woken up earlier, and had found Kathy's note telling her about her job. Kairi had a bunch of books in her arms that she had finished reading some time back, and today there was a book drive going on.

As she was leaving someone shouted her name, and she turned seeing Neil running up to her "Oh good morning Neil-san." Kairi spoke.

"Morning Kairi. Umm...do you mind if I join you?" He asked and Kairi nods as they both walk out.

"So why did you want to come with me?" Kairi asked.

"Well...I know I should be helping Van, but I just wanted some time. Miss Judith is helping Van out with some projects." He said.

"Involving the Drives right?" Kairi asked and he nods.

"Yep. Besides the Xross Burner we're making more gear powered by drives." He said and Kairi nods.

"What about the Emblem that was suppose to be in the park?" She asked and Neil rubbed his head before glancing around.

"I know Van told me not to say anything yet, but apparently the signal was and wasn't coming from the park. It was coming from the sewer tunnels running beneath Aibo City." He said as Kairi looked at him in surprise.

"Why did he ask you not to tell us?" She asked concerned.

Neil rubbed his head "Well umm...because he wanted Kathy to gain a chance to adjust to the team, and he discovered it's not just an Emblem under there." He said as Kairi's eyes widen.

"What else is under there?" She asked.

"He thinks there's a Xross Flag hidden with the Emblem, but he's not sure which one." He said as Kairi was surprised to hear this.

"There's more Xross Flags? Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" She asked.

"I was surprised to, but apparently their are more." Neil told her as they got to the bookstore that was holding the book donation.

She walked in and dropped them off, but didn't leave before picking up a new book for herself Neil beside her silent the whole time. Both of them were thinking the same thing as they left, and started heading towards the direction of the park.

"Do you...think we could find it?" She asked, and Neil bit his lip nervous.

"Yes, but I don't think it's a good idea to look for it on your own." Neil told her as they found a manhole, and Kairi lifts the cover.

"Really. It's not a good idea." he says to her.

"I...I'm just going on ahead. Can you please get the others?" She asked before going into the sewer tunnels.

Neil sighs, and teleports himself to H3.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Neil arrived at H3, and he saw that the mentors, JR, and Vic were standing in place as a ticked off looking Kathy was shouting at a nervous looking Hayden.

"And I had to beg, _beg_ for them to not fire me! Now I'm doing community service, and since packages were damaged it's coming out of my pay Hayden!" She finished shouting as she was now huffing.

Neil walked over and leaned towards Vic "What happened?" He asked.

"Hayden ran from the police, hopped a ride on Kathy's dirt bike which was recognized, and nearly lost her job because of him." Vic whispered.

"Oh..." Neil replied before walking towards Van.

This snapped him out of his stupor as Neil taps his shoulder "Umm...we may have a problem Mr. Mikado sir." He said.

Van looks to him, and he sighs "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." he states as Neil sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd go after them." Neil apologized.

This snapped the rest out of their stupor as they looked over "Who went after what?" JR asked arms crossed.

Van sat down "Well as you know the park has been attacked multiple times now because the Hundred Demons believe an Emblem is there. Turns out I was both right and wrong." He said as he brought up his scan of the park.

"One of the many sewer tunnels that run in the city are beneath the park, so I believe we've been looking in the wrong place. Not only that though, but I also found this." He says, and tapping a few buttons a powerful gray signal and a symbol on the screen.

"A Xross Flag?" Judith asked, and Van nods.

"It belongs to the Ancient World." He told them all then points to their morphers.

"You see me and Judith considered that their may be more than the Xross Flags you have out their. Especially with our past lives. So your morphers were made to handle them." Neil added on.

Hayden rasied an eyebrow "Let me guess there's a but?" He asked.

"Yeah. You see because of how quick the Hundred Demons surfaced we weren't able to fully integrate the use of all possible flags into the morphers." Neil told them.

JR glanced to her disguised morpher "So these are pretty much prototypes?" she asked.

"Yes, and it will be a little bit before the real Xross Morphers are finalized." Neil told them as each understood this.

Kathy glanced around and finally noticed who was missing "Kairi isn't here." She said as she glanced towards Neil who nods.

"She went after the Emblem, and the Xross Flag. I told her she shouldn't go alone, but she said she was going on ahead. Asked me to get you all." Neil said as Kathy groaned.

It was then the alarm went off, and displayed that their was a monster in the sewers "Oh that is bad timing." Hayden says as Kathy switched her morpher to standby mode.

"Kairi! Kairi can you hear me?" She called out, but all she got was static, and she glanced to Van and Judith.

"The signal must be getting scrambled from the tunnels." Judith says as Van mentally adds that to his checklist of things to make sure the finalized morphers can handle. Last thing they needed was a repeat of this scenario.

Kathy grit her teeth "Come on everyone. We're heading into the sewers." She said.

JR steps up "Hold it! Don't you think we should figure out where the monster is first? The Emblem and Flag are pretty important." She said.

Kathy looked to her "Shouldn't we find Kairi first though? We'll be stronger if we got the full team." Kathy said to her.

"Kairi can take care of herself. If they get the Emblem, and the Xross Flag who knows what they can do with them." JR states as Kathy glares.

"Sure that's true, but what if the monster finds Kairi first? She'll be at a huge disadvantage without us." Kathy argued.

Hayden rolled his eyes "Kairi is much stronger than she looks, and it's as JR said she can take care of herself." Hayden said.

"I hate to say it, but their both right. We need to find those first before the demons do." Vic said to her as Kathy's hands were clenched into fists.

"This is stupid! She is our teammate, and we should be looking for her instead of debating if we should be doing so!" Kathy shouted at them and turns.

"You know what fine! Follow JR's lead. I'm looking for Kairi." She then added on and teleports out.

The rest prepared to do so, but a glance towards Van who let out a sigh stopped them. They all thought they were doing the right thing, and Kairi would agree with them...right?

**=XROSSFORCE=**

In the sewer tunnels of Aibo Kairi wandered as she was looking about for anything "This place is like an underground city. A stinky one." She muttered.

In the shadows Kairi was being watched by a demonic looking ninja in purple and blue armor with a shogun style helmet. He had three blades sheathed on his side as his demonic red eyes looked at the girl.

"Lady Amaterasu...to think I'd see one from my old home here." The ninja said as he followed after as he'd believe it would help him complete his own mission.

Kairi walked about exploring the tunnels as it was literally like an underground city. There was stairs going up, and bridges connecting sections. She'd even gotten to areas that were somewhat more clean, and she mentally was mapping out her way to the park underground.

"Okay. Umm...this way." She says to herself as she kept on going not knowing she was being followed.

Further back in the sewers Kathy was following a shoe trail "From the design, and lightness of the step...yep this is Kairi's." She muttered and followed after the trail in a hurry.

Though Kathy was fuming to herself "How can they possibly abandon Kairi?" She muttered to herself and stopped a moment to check the trail.

She bit her lip as she kept going _"And why is it I'm the only one that seems to care? I mean the Emblem and the Flag are important, but if we lose Kairi...I-I don't think I could keep doing this. We don't sacrifice our teammates...our friends for the sake of the mission." _She thought to herself.

In another part of the sewers the three were together as JR was muttering to herself before glancing to the guys "Any luck yet?" she asked.

Both shake there heads "No such things JR. It's hard to tell if there's anything." Vic said as he was growing concerned for Kairi as well more so now thinking back on Kathy's outburst.

Hayden glanced over seeing Vic's worry and sighed "Hey JR. Maybe we should split up and look for them. The more looking the better. I mean we are in the general area both are suppose to be in." Hayden suggested.

"Fine, but if you find anything shout." JR said, and they split up to begin their search for the item's and in Vic's case to try and help find Kairi.

Vic walked off, and heard the sound of footsteps as he grew nervous yet much to his surprise coming around the corner was Kathy who when saw him scowled.

"W-Wait up Kathy!" he called out and ran after her grabbing her shoulder which she brushes off and looks to him with a glare.

"What do you want? Aren't you more worried about completing the mission?" She asked him and Vic winced.

"I...I thought about your outburst back there." He started.

Kathy raised an eyebrow "And?" She asked arms crossed.

He sighed "You were right back there. Kairi is important, and I don't think she'd agree with what most of us decided. I...I just went with it because well..." He started as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Because your use to JR taking lead and giving the directions." Kathy stated and he nods.

Kathy sighed "Look I'm not JR, and while she has experience this was a bit of a lapse in judgement. I'm not doing this to go against JR's decision or to assert myself as leader. I'm simply doing this because Kairi is out there, and she needs us." Kathy told him.

"Y-Yeah, and I want to help. So please let me join you?" Vic asked, and Kathy grins slapping his back.

"Alright, but here's hoping you can keep up." She said then returns her look to the ground as she picked up her pace a little bit Vic right behind her.

Vic kept up as he glanced at the ground unsure what Kathy was looking at "Kairi's footprints. She's a really like walker, but I can make out the print of her shoe." Kathy tells him which was a bit of a surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked, and was pretty sure Kathy just rolled her eyes though couldn't tell being behind her.

"As your worried about Kairi you'd want to know how I'm tracking her. Your a pretty simple guy Vic." Kathy replied to him.

Vic went to reply when there was a loud yell that echoed through the tunnels which they all recognized "Kairi." Kathy muttered and broke into a run as did Vic as they headed for the sound of the yell.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Kairi dodged the golden blade as she gripped her shoulder with one hand, and clenched in the other is the Emblem and the flag "Hand over the items Lady Amaterasu, and no more harm shall come to you." The ninja spoke.

Kairi grit her teeth in pain "N-No! You won't lay your hands on these Zeon!" She said then realized she had called the ninja by his name, and _she knew it was his name_.

"Ahh...Even if your new self doesn't remember your soul does." Zeon says red eyes glowing, and Kairi pocketed the items.

Zeon swung his blade at her, and she just barely manages to roll away hissing a bit in pain as she puts a hand on her shoulder again applying pressure to try and stop or slow the bleeding.

Zeon swung again, but this time it meet another blade as a morphed Kathy and Vic arrived and Kathy was using her blade to block.

"Blue get Green out of here and attend to her now!" Kathy instructed as Vic nods picking Kairi up, and getting away from the battle.

Once away Vic cancelled his morph as he set Kairi down "Hey. You alright?" Vic asked then mentally cursed himself asking that as he saw the blood.

"Z-Zeon just got the jump on me. That's all." Kairi said.

"Zeon? If that's his name how do you know it Kairi?" Vic asked.

Kairi looks down "I-I think he use to belong to Katana World. I...Amaterasu knew him." Kairi spoke as she closed her eyes still images of events seeming to come to her.

"He betrayed Katana World alongside others, and joined the Hundred Demons Army." She continued on as Vic ripped a part of his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulder tying it, and it was then that JR and Hayden caught up.

Seeing Kairi hurt actually made JR's stomach turn as Hayden knelled down and was trying to help comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in alone." Kairi says as Hayden shakes his head.

"No you shouldn't have. Though we were a bit in the wrong. You just rest up here." Hayden says getting up and heads towards the sound of the battle as does JR who remains silent.

"B-But I can help still!" Kairi said trying to get up, but Vic keeps her down.

"Just rest Kairi. We got this." Vic said and took off. Kairi sighs leaning against the wall as she looked at the new flag.

"This is my fault. Yet they won't let me make it right. Hurt or not I need to help." She muttered as suddenly her Xross Morpher started beeping catching her attention as it went out of disguise form and into standby.

++SYNCHRONIZATION STANDBY!++

There was a hum and then another much calmer beep.

++SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE!++

++COMMENCING MORPHER UPDATE!++

Her morpher flashed blinding her momentarily, and when she recovered she saw that it hadn't changed at all. Yet she felt something was different about it.

She got up and looked at the Xross Flag she was still holding before nodding to herself "Got to give it a try." She told herself as she headed for the battle as she clicks the morpher open and sets both cards in before closing it.

++MULTI-XROSS LOCK!++

"Xross Up!" Kairi says as she was engulfed in green energy turning into her green ranger form.

At the ongoing battle the four were experiencing trouble as Zeon was overwhelming them with his three blade style, and he knocked away every shot from them.

Zeon blocked with one blade as Kathy and JR swung their weapons at him, and used his second blade to swat Hayden away while he reflected Vic's shot away with the third.

The four back off, but didn't have time to brace themselves as Zeon crossed his arms bringing the two blades level with the one which he held by the hilt in his mouth. He then swung his blades all at once sending a harsh gust of wind in all directions scattering the rangers as some hit the wall or were flung into the water.

Kathy got out of the water and with a battle cry she charged back in swinging the blade as she tried to push him back. Yet he caught her in her swinging striking Kathy twice across the chest and she stumbled back.

"How you holding up Red?" JR asked as she came in and kicked at Zeon, but the ninja jumped away.

"Trying what I can Gold." She replied cursing herself as she was acting like a rookie again. She had forgotten for a moment that she was the red, and that she was the leader so she needed to start acting like one soon.

Out of the corner of her helmet's visor she saw someone coming in, and having an idea who she cursed under her breath. Though she also saw it as an opportunity to try and get an edge on Zeon she whispered to JR what to do.

Reluctant JR nods ready as she started firing multiple blasts from her staff at Zeon who kept blocking them. Vic joined in recovering from being temporary stunned from being knocked into the wall.

It was proving no problem to Zeon, and he clicked some kind of switch on his blade which absorbed the attack and the other shots. Zeon then clicked it again, and returned all the absorbed power from the blasters right back at them in the form of a wide crimson wave of energy.

They each were hit except Hayden who closed in and took a chance landing a few blows before he was slashed across the helmet. Hayden stumbled back as the girls quickly caught him.

Zeon prepared to attack again as his golden blades gained a golden glow, but was stopped as he was attacked from behind by a blast knocking him down.

Zeon turned and saw that the green ranger who had her bell in blaster mode, but with a quick twirl she switched it to spear/staff form. She charged Zeon and spun the weapon hitting a sword before she jabs the blunt end forward hitting Zeon in the stomach as he got up.

"Gah! Well it seems you still have some bite Lady Amaterasu, but it won't help you." He spoke.

"It will, and I have more than just a little bite." Kairi said as she switched her weapon back to blaster mode. She had then tapped her morpher's side as it opened up, and the top lite up in a dark gray color.

"Xross Swap!" She called out before closing it.

_**[Morphing Sequence]**_

_Kairi's green suit and helmet vanished leaving her in the skin tight black bodysuit though a few seconds later the symbol of Ancient World which was a bronze shield with a black dinosaur head face forward appeared on her chest. On her arms a set of gray gloves going past her wrists materialized held in place by gold x shaped rings, and gray boots with the same x shaped ring. Her helmet appeared which was a light gray, and had a large spiked horn on the forehead with a zig zagging visor going across it. Going down the arms, legs, and sides of her body was a light gray diamond pattern. In her hand appeared an elaborate red and gold short axe with a long gold chain that has a small spiked ball on the end of it._

_**[Morphing Sequence End]**_

Kairi twirled the chain till most of it was wrapped around her wrist securing her grip on the axe.

"S-She just changed." Vic said surprised as under his helmet Hayden grins.

Kairi looked to the rest then to Zeon "Let the Games Begin." Kairi said and then charged forward swinging her axe to which he blocked.

Kairi began spinning the chain off her arm and flung it and the spike ball at Zeon to which it wrapped around one of the swords. Kairi and Zeon pulled hard trying to drag the other towards them. Though in the end Kairi got the advantage and pulled the sword out of his grip.

"Yes!" Kairi muttered to herself and unfurled the whole chain swinging it right at Zeon and it wrapped around him.

"Gah!"

"Someone please finish him off!" Kairi called out as Hayden gets in position.

++FINAL PHASE!++

Hayden pulled his fist back before throwing it forward "Top Fist Punishment!" The larger energy fist made contact with Zeon, and punched right through him as he chain rattled to the ground.

"Winner: Us!" Kairi declared and then winced knowing she'd need treatment upon returning to H3.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

"That's two Emblems now." Van said as he put the two into some book before storing it away in the map console.

As for Kairi she was being treated in one of the other rooms while a chunk of the rest were in the command room. Though Kathy had left saying she had to do something related to her job, and none had questioned her. Especially Hayden for fear of his life, but before she left she had given Van the Legend World Emblem she had saved a while back.

"Is Kairi going to be okay?" JR asked worried.

Judith looked to her "She'll be fine, but it could have been worse." She said getting up and sighed.

"Look I know your all still getting use to Kathy, but JR you'll have to learn to step down now. You aren't in charge now. Kathy has to come into her own as a leader." She said.

JR grit her teeth "I lead just fine though! Why should I have to step down when the others are already more use to me?" She says and Judith sighed.

"The weight of being a leader is a lot tougher than you think. You've done great JR, but being the leader was never your true role." Judith told her.

JR glared "Then what is my role?" she asked.

"That's not for me to figure out JR. That's yours. You'll figure it out eventually." Judith said and left to go check on Kairi.

Her talk though made them each wonder though just what there role was to the team.

* * *

**That's it for Episode 8 of this, and my longest chapter to date with this series from how it looks now. Though it was extremely enjoyable, and the count now is 2 to 0 in terms of Emblems retrieved on both sides. We also got a brand new Xross Flag as Kairi gained the usage of the Ancient World Xross Flag, and the Xross Gray ranger powers/form. We also got a peek in a number of the rangers lives, and saw more of a few's extracurricular activates or job in the case of Kathy. Well I think that's enough for now so now until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	10. Episode 9: Past is Past

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter initalizing...and it's set! Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Red: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFORCE=**

It was another school day as JR, and Hayden were partnered up in gym class for the exercises they had to do that day. JR remained silent as she didn't want to talk to Hayden, and it was the same with Hayden though the only time they talked was to let the other know they had to switch off.

Hayden sighed as he was thinking about a few things _"Still need to apologize to Kathy about what happened. She's got her own ends to meet, and I've got me. I mean I'd be angry to if a friend nearly cost me my job." _He thought and then glanced over to JR.

_"It's been a long time since we've actually talked. It's been almost three years..." _He thought as he let's out a sigh looking down memories hitting him.

_**[Flashback]**_

_A ten year old Hayden was in one of the more posh neighborhood's of Aibo City, and hard at work with his odd job service he does. Though he wasn't working alone as he tapped his foot waiting for someone._

_"Where is she? She's going to..." Hayden started muttering to herself._

_"Morning Hayden!" A female voice shouts out, and Hayden turns smiling as a seven soon to be eight year old Jasiri came running up to him. The two were very close as they had been friends for a long time, and the two understood each other pretty well._

_Hayden only had his mother who was an overworked waitress, and it was the main reason he did the odd jobs he did. Jasiri while her family was well off much of her parents focus when they were around always went to the older siblings so while Jasiri was only eight she knew how to take care of herself. Though Hayden knew if anyone asked Jasiri would say that her favorite sibling was Angelica AKA Angel with her oldest brother right behind that._

_"About time you showed up Jasiri." Hayden says as the girl puffs her cheeks._

_"You know I hate being called by my first name." She says sticking her tounge out at Hayden._

_"Fine fine Rebecca. Still you sure you want to help?" Hayden asks a smile on his face._

_Jasiri nods as the two went to the house, and began doing the job that they were contacted for as JR racked the leaves, Hayden went through organizing the small garage, and then both went inside doing the inside work._

_By the time they finished the family returned, and upon seeing their job was done the two were payed quite a bit for what they did._

_"Are you heading home?" Jasiri asked Hayden, and he nods._

_"Yeah. Mom's going to worry if I don't get home soon. I also plan on drawing some more." He says and Jasiri smiles looking at him._

_"Can I see your next drawing? Please?" She asked._

_Hayden laughed a little "Sure thing. I'll show you at school tomorrow." He says and takes off towards his home._

_Though it would be this day that things would change for Hayden as when he was on his way home he noticed some kids his age and a bit older with spray paint tagging the sides of a building._

_This had been the day Hayden had his run in with the rising street gang known as Cobra. It was also the start of things going sour between himself and Jasiri._

_Months would pass as Hayden got more involved with them, and he was a bit more rebellious. He also starting ditching Jasiri to hang out with his Cobra buddies more, and he got quite the thrill running from the police and successfully evading them._

_To him he finally had what he desired most...freedom, and nothing and no one was going to stop him from keeping his freedom._

_One day though he had messed up bad evading the police, and he went to the one place he could hide as he slipped into Jasiri's home._

_"Hayden? What are you doing here?" A now 11 soon to be 12 Jasiri asked as the 14 year old Hayden sighed in relief seeing it was only Jasiri._

_"Hiding. Me and the rest may have bitten off more than we could chew." He said._

_Jasiri blinked surprised "You got caught tagging?! That's the only reason why you came..." Jasiri says disappointed._

_"Yeah. Now please let me hide here Jasiri." He begged._

_The younger girl went quite before shaking her head "No." She told him._

_Hayden growled "Excuse me? I'm in a pinch here, and your refusing to let me, your friend keep a low profile here?" He states._

_Jasiri nods "You did something wrong, and you'll face the consequences." She said._

_"I could get into some serious trouble for this! More so than any other time Jasiri!" Hayden said as the younger girl shrugged._

_"Then it's your own fault. I'm sorry Hayden even though your my friend I can't hide you here." She says, and opens the door to flag down the police that were searching the area._

_Before she could step out Hayden pulled her in, and out of anger at being betrayed as well as possibly being turned in Hayden pushed her to the wall slamming a fist next to her head "Fine I'll go, but if I hear sirens following after me then I'll know who ratted on me. If I hear whispers at school about anything like this then not even your friends will know what will happen." He warned and sneaks out the door._

_As for Jasiri she slumped to the ground, and started sobbing wondering to herself why Hayden would act like this. It was this moment that Jasiri had decided that if Hayden were to threaten her like that then maybe they shouldn't be friends. She went to her room to comfort herself, and prepare herself for a field trip tomorrow as she and Angelica's class would be taking a field trip to Milky Way._

_**[Flashback End]**_

"Hey it's your turn now blockhead." JR said to getting his attention as it was his turn in the exercise they were doing.

As they were working on it Hayden glanced to her "Hey JR...umm...you know maybe you should let up on Kathy a bit. I mean she's just getting a handle on being a leader." He suggested as JR snorts.

"Then she needs to get a handle on it and fast. Then again I'm not surprised your trying to support her." She replied rolling her eyes as Hayden stopped.

"Excuse me? That suppose to mean something?" He asked her as JR shrugged.

"Nothing. You just seem to like weak minded girls who are easy to manipulate and bend to your will. You'll probably have her under your control in no time so it will be you we'll be following, and not her." JR says to him.

Hayden glared before smirking "Oh you mean like you and three years ago? If I recall you were a scared little girl in front of me." He said before he could stop himself as JR stiffens.

"Why you..." JR growled as that event had scared her, and the following months after her birthday things had gone severely downhill for her. She blamed her encounter with Hayden that night for everything that had followed.

"Hey you two! Stop the jabbering and get back to the exercises!" The gym teacher yelled at the two as JR just shot Hayden a glare as the two got back to the exercises.

Across the gym Kathy was with Kairi and Vic as she lets out a sigh seeing them looking ready to tear each other apart again "Hey you two have know them longer, and have gone to school her longer..." She states and both nod.

"Are they always like this?" Kathy then asked.

"Since I've come here yes they've been like this." Kairi said.

"Yeah. I've been coming here for almost five years now, and well...they actually use to be pretty good friends from what I heard." Vic said to her.

"What changed?" Kathy wondered aloud.

"No clue. Just know that when Hayden started becoming more of a troublemaker the two drifted apart. A few rumors say something happened three years ago that broke their friendship." Vic told her.

Kathy sighed shaking her head a bit, and she then headed out to grab a drink from the fountain. Her phone then beeped as she got a chat alert from a friend who checked out a lead on someone.

**Sun Deity: Dead end on my part. If that person had been there then no one is speaking.**

**Blade Girl: It's okay. Thank you for your help anyways Miss Goddess.**

**Sun Deity: I said please not to call me that. It's already enough Tsukyomi calls me that as a joke.**

**Blade Girl: Right. Anyways I'm guessing your pretty dry on leads now?**

**Sun Deity: Yeah. At least in the town I'm in right now. If things keep going like this I may need to hop over and talk to a fellow detective and his friend.**

**Blade Girl: You know jumping dimensions is pretty hard, but well if anyone can do it now without putting a strain on things it's you.**

**Sun Deity: You know flattery will get you nowhere.**

**Blade Girl: Maybe, but it's true. Plus your also seeing a fellow rider so that's always a plus.**

**Sun Deity: Yeah. Well I better get going to my next job, and maybe a new lead. Talk to you later Kathy.**

Kathy put her phone up, and prepared to head back to class when her watch went off alerting them to a disturbance.

"Seriously?" Kathy muttered, and ran out yet didn't get far as the ground shakes and the sky outside turns dark. Taking that as a turn for the worst Kathy ran out of the school the others soon to follow escaping the class.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

In the city the sky darkened and lightning poured out of the dark clouds as something was emerging from it. It looked to be a giant cybernetic skull that bore a white face and red eyes. The face and horns sticking out were primarily white while the rest was red and black as six thick long crimson wires with large blades for tips emerged from the sides.

"Okay. Who or what is that?" Vic said the rest in agreement, but Kathy could suddenly feel nothing except pure and utter anger at the floating skull like thing.

"Honestly I don't care. It's obviously an enemy so let's get right to it!" Kathy said as the rest not in agreement.

++XROSS LOCK!++

"Xross Up!" They all declared morphing, and almost instantly Vic and Kairi called their guns and started blasting at it.

"Let's get up somewhere high. We need to get on it if we're going to defeat it." Kathy said to Hayden and JR who glanced at each other before JR huffed.

"I'll find my own way on to it thank you." She says taking off before Kathy could stop her.

"Same. Don't need the rest thinking I'm manipulating you or anything." Hayden said and takes off as well.

Kathy groaned as she took off "Blue, Green going to need a little more time than might originally. Gold and Yellow took off on me." she spoke.

_**"We'll try. This thing has more than just those blades though. It's got some pretty impressive tech. We'll need to talk to Van about checking it out after we handle it." **_Vic said to her.

Kathy turned off her communication on her morpher and takes off running into the nearest building people were evacuating from "Excuse me! Pardon me!" She says running past people.

She eventually headed towards the stairs, and pulled on the door yet it was locked "...Okay plan B it is then." She says with a groan going to the elevator.

It eventually opened, and there was a group of people and kids in it, and she squeezed in "Uhh...hi? Don't mind me. Just need to get to the roof." She says and presses the button to take her up to the highest floor possible.

_"Well I guess it could be worse." _She thought heading up.

Meanwhile outside JR was _trying_ to fly up towards the strange creature after having called on her wings and staff yet she had a problem. That being the fact that Hayden had grabbed hold of her legs, and was unintentionally slowing her down.

"Seriously can't you catch your own ride!" JR yelled in anger her flight pattern unsteady as she directed them towards a building.

"And let you hog all the action? Oh no way am I letting that happen!" He said as they crash landed on the building as the wings were damaged.

JR looked at them then to Hayden with a growl "Oh well thanks Hayden. Now we're both grounded!" She shouts.

"Well maybe if you weren't paying attention to me, and focused on flying us there then we wouldn't be!" He retorts.

"Well excuse me if I don't want a self centered idiot hitching a ride!" JR says voice cold glaring under her helmet.

Hayden was doing the same under his "Well with you it's probably better to do than ask. You know since you care about yourself more than others, and you just proved it saying that!" Hayden said.

"And you just proved my own statement right that your a self centered idiot! Didn't see you suggest that one of the others hitch a ride with me which would probably be better!" JR says hands clenched into fists.

Hayden growled then turned "You know what I got no time to argue with you about this. We've both probably got Red pretty steamed so if you want to throw a temper tantrum fine! I'm heading for that big headed robot." He says and run jumping to another rooftop looking to be going towards the construction site.

JR grit her teeth, and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get somewhere close enough to get on it and start attacking it.

As she did she saw Kathy was doing the same, and upon noticing JR she huffed "Was wondering where you went. You know you both could have stuck around to listen to my plan." Kathy said.

JR rolled her eyes under her helmet "Right. Whatever you say Red." She says.

Kathy's hands clenched and she takes in a breath before letting it out "Look. I get you and Yellow have issues, but if it's going to get in the way of saving the city and the civilians you got two options." She said to her.

"Oh? What would that be?" JR asked raising an eyebrow under her helmet.

"First you can both stuff the stupid pride of yours, and talk things out. Or second you and Yellow can both continue this behavior which will become a hindrance to the team, and have your morphers possibly taken." Kathy told her as JR stiffens.

"You wouldn't do that! You know these only work for us!" JR tells her.

"They work for you because you are a reincarnation of a being from Legend World. Neil is as well, and I'm pretty sure their may be more reincarnations about than Van let's on." Kathy says.

JR grit her teeth and Kathy sighed "Look I don't know your's and Yellow's history, but this...the two of you constantly clashing needs to stop. Talk things out, and see what you both can do. Things might not be as you once thought Gold." She says as the two finally got to a roof close enough to the floating skull.

The two jumped on it and Kathy summoned her weapon and started to bash away as JR tried to blast it. Neither were having any kind of effect, and the blasts from Vic and Kairi on the ground were barely making a dent.

Kathy cursed under her breath dismissing her weapon as she tapped her morpher the Xross Burner appearing in her open hand as did JR. The two tried to see if the energy flames affected it, but they were simply repelled off it.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kathy muttered as a shout was heard as Hayden goes flying through the air, and slams his fist into the face of the machine making it shake. The vibrations nearly shook Kathy and JR off as he got on.

"Hello ladies. Sorry took a bit." He says grinning under his helmet.

"What were you thinking! You nearly just knocked us off!" JR yells at him and Kathy grits her teeth and before the two could start arguing again she bashed their helmeted heads together.

"That's enough! Either focus on the fight or leave now! Got it?!" Kathy snapped at them, and both went silent.

_**"Red. Got some good news. Me and Neil finished some new Xross Gear, and it should be able to help out here." **_Judith's voice came out on the morpher.

"Send it over. Need all the help can get right now." Kathy says, and seconds later the new gear appeared in her hand.

What appeared in her hand was a slender white gun like weapon yet where the barrel would was was a slightly large silver metal tip and it was shaped like a top. Locked on to the top was a yellow Drive and there was a thick handle with a hand guard in front of it. The drive looked like it could be pulled back, and the front with the metal tip could be extended.

Not knowing what it does Kathy pointed it away, and pulled back the trigger as the metal tip spun and glows gathering energy from the drive as the yellow gold energy spun around it forming a energy like cone in the shape of a drill.

Kathy grinned and got an idea "I'm going to drill a few holes. When I give the signal I want the two of you to shoot it with the Blaster Xrossbow." She says as she starting drilling a large hole where she was.

She then moved making more holes as the two looked at one another as JR summoned the Blaster Xrossbow, and the two held it.

The two were silent, but both wanted to say something yet both were a bit nervous to say anything.

"Hey umm...after this..." Hayden said, and JR sighs.

"Yeah. We need to talk." She added on in understanding.

Hayden nods "Yeah. I...I really want to fix things between us." He muttered to himself as they waited for the signal from Kathy. Eventually they heard a sharp whistle.

"Blaster Xrossbow Fire!" The two pulled the trigger as the blast started an internal destruction, and the machine started falling to the ground. Luckily nothing was hit, and the three managed to keep themselves on, and were okay if not shaken up from the fall.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Much later after school ended for the day the group was all gathered up in Hanger 3, and the training room currently was being used to deconstruct and anyalaze the strange machine. Yet there was a number of questions the group had as three of them had different reactions to seeing the machine.

"So find out anything in particular about this machine?" Vic asked as Judith came out, and she shakes her head.

"Besides it being made out of some pretty advance tech possibly stolen from Cray no." She told them.

Van and Neil came out next, and the group look to him "Hmm...someone is obviously sending a message. Especially with how this machine was designed." He says.

"Really? What's the design got to do with anything?" Vic asked.

Van sat down "...Seeing as Kathy is now here I think it's time I told you about one parallel world in particular. So please sit down." He told them as they all sat down including Neil.

"All the parallel worlds while separated are also connected. I've been to many of them when I was Drum. Though one of the greatest disasters to fall upon them before the emergence of Yamigedo was The Lost War." He continued.

All of them felt a 'tug' at there memories "The Lost War saw many known parallel worlds working together to fight against a world that has since lost it's name." Van told them.

Kathy thought about this as she recalled a creature in her mind "Their leader was gathering minus power making them stronger, but none knew why they sought this strength or why they started the war." Van kept going.

"So what happened to this unknown world?" Vic asked.

"Well several deities gathered, and upon discussion it was decided they would use their power to seal this world. Yet there was a big problem as their leader, and the most powerful creature of this unnamed world was a deity himself so he could easily unseal them." Van spoke.

"So someone was sealed with the deity..." Kathy then spoke as images flashed in her head as did Kairi, and JR.

Van nods "They needed someone who could fight him. Someone who's power could constantly evolve through combat." He said as each understood.

"Gargantua Dragon." Hayden says as Van nods.

"Garga and there deity Vanity would be locked in combat for years until both faded from existence as their bodies finally gave out." Van said as he could only really guess the last part and glanced towards the room the machine was in.

"That machine is based off Vanity Husk Destroyer at it's weakest. The deity of the Lost World." He finished.

"Wait. So are you trying to say what I think your trying to say?" Vic asked, and Van nods.

"Whoever made this machine knows of Vanity in great detail. They know his powers, his combat abilities, and everything else he can do. The only one who knows Vanity so well is well..." Van started.

"Vanity himself. Or in this case Vanity's reincarnation." Judith finished.

"..." The whole group was silent considering this as Kathy had a feeling she knew just exactly who Vanity was after.

_"This...isn't over Garga...we both will be back...and when I come back I will be sure to make you feel my pain." _The voice of Vanity echoed in Kathy's mind as she recalled the final worlds he had told her as Gargantua Dragon.

As the group dispersed and left JR went up to Hayden "Hey umm...want to come over to my house? Maybe we can...no. We have to talk, and I think my home might be a more comfortable place to talk." JR said.

Hayden cracked a smile "Sure. It's been a really long time." He said, and the two teleport out.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for Episode 9 of Xross Force! They got a new weapon in their hands as the Xross Drill gave them just the hand they needed against Mecha Vanity. Speaking of which it seems like Vanity's reincarnation was perhaps the one to cause trouble this time around instead of the Hundred Demons Army. Yet are they working separately or are they perhaps working together? As for JR and Hayden our two look to be willing to try and make up for their rough past with one another. Well then until the next time I see you all this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	11. Episode 10: Rouge Vanity

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter initalizing...and it's set! Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Red: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

**Xross Gold: Jasiri Rebecca "JR" Watson.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFORCE=**

At a certain unknown location the five generals were gathered together to discuss there current situation "As it stands right now our enemies have gathered two of the twenty-one Emblems, and they have another Flag fighting under their banner." Gratos said, and the others were silent.

One of the figures hummed "Gratos if I may I might have a solution to this problem. Years ago the Rouge Cache was lost." They spoke, and all twitched each angered at that lost.

The Rouge Cache was meant to be there ultimate weapon to use against the worlds. They had gathered and drained the power of many powerful groups, and even contributed their power to create special weapons. They intended to use those weapons alongside what tech they had gathered from the worlds to create warriors to serve under their control.

This plan never came to fruition though as the Cache was lost prior to the final battle the survivors had with Yamigedo. At the time the five generals had also left shifting form, and replaced five powerful creatures belong to the alien Link Joker Armada taking on their powers.

"We know just how powerful rangers can be. Some more than others right Gratos?" One states and Gratos huffed as he wouldn't forget his time as Oksizz anytime soon, but he also felt a problem yet shook his head casting it aside.

"I may have had trouble, but I see the idea. We must reclaim the Rouge Cache, but what leads you to believe it is hidden here on this planet?" Gratos asked the figure.

"It's quite simple really. The Xross Flags are here, the Emblems are here, and the source of whatever created the Emblems came from here. Our Rouge Cache must be here." The figure stated, and the others agreed.

There was a female laugh "My my aren't we quite the cliche?" A seductive female voice spoke, and a figure came jumping down from the ceiling.

When the figure came into the light it was revealed that the figure was a ranger of some kind, and was distinctly female. She appeared to be rather small being only around 5'2" with feminine figure that is still developing despite the mature age she likely was, and while she seemed petite she gave off a dangerous aura.

She wore a full black bodysuit like the rest of the rangers. Adorning her chest and backside was armor designed to look like a tan dragon skull the horns being a silver sticking out from the sides curling upwards, and has green jewels for eyes on the skull. On her shoulders was think skull like guards, and she wore deep red gloves with braces that look like they were designed from bone, and deep red and black high heeled boots with bone like guards on the front of it. Her helmet was pitch black with a crimson diamond shaped visor and horns that curled out. She also had a bone like skirt around her waist.

"A ranger!" Gratos and the figures exclaimed ready to fight, but the female held up her hand.

"I come in peace you fools. Then again peace is a relative term as I do know some of you recall me." She spoke, and looked to Gratos.

"It's been a long time Gratos. Last I recall we clashed, and I had injured you before Gargantua Dragon saved you during the Lost War." She spoke, and Gratos froze as memories struck him.

The Lost War was a long time before he had betrayed his homeworld joining the Hundred Demons Army. He had fought valiantly, but was injured after a battle with...

"Vanity. It has been...some time." Gratos spoke as the rest of the general's hid there own shock/surprise that this ranger was in fact Vanity's reincarnation.

"I'm glad you remember, but more so surprised to have learned you decided to aide Yamigedo." Vanity spoke her voice even yet have a hint of playfulness to it.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Vanity. Now what is it that your doing here?!" He demanded the other generals remaining silent.

Vanity laughed "Oh come now Gratos I heard what you were discussing. I believe I could be of some aid to your cause." She spoke and chuckles.

"Because I know the precise area your precious Rouge Cache is." Vanity added on.

Gratos just looked at her unsure "What is in it for you Vanity? You wouldn't help us for free." Gratos spoke.

Vanity stepped forward her movements soft, but still a sense of danger to it "That is true Gratos I don't do things without payment. I am a deity, and I only ask this..." She started as her hands curled into fists.

"Where is he Gratos? Where is the reincarnation of Gargantua Dragon?" Vanity asked her tone filled with hate for her mortal enemy.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The rangers were at Hangar 3 along with Neil, Judith, and Van having gathered them together to check on the rangers. Van wanted to check and see if any of them had yet to regain any important memories from their previous life.

"Why are we doing this again? I mean if we recalled something then wouldn't we have told you?" Hayden told him as Van, and Judith were setting up a strange TV looking machine hooked up to a helmet.

"Yes you would have, but if these memories are coming back through you subconscious then you may not recall them. That's why we're using this machine." He explained.

Judith sighed as she was unsure how it worked "That's it. Time to bring in some expert help." Judith muttered bringing out her phone muttering to herself the whole time.

The group looked at one another, and Kathy sighed "Van I get what it is your wanting to do, but umm...maybe testing this gear without getting the okay is a bad idea? Let's wait on whoever Judith is calling then once they adjust it we try it." She suggested.

Judith got off the phone a smile on her face "She'll be here in less than a minute. Just have to grab her tools." Judith said confusing most, but Kathy caught on and couldn't help herself and smiled widely.

The rest noticed this as JR raised an eyebrow "Someone you know _leader_?" She asked a sarcastic tone to her voice as thier was a flash of purple light, and Judith sighed.

"Actually I'd say we know each other really well." A female voice sounding a bit like Judith says, and the group turns Kathy running forward hugging the young woman.

The young woman was 19 and bore an extremely similar resemblance to Judith yet she was incredibly beautiful having a defined semi athletic feminine figure to her. Her reddish brown hair went to the middle of her back and blue green eyes. She wore a purple shirt with black, green, and yellow lines running down and across it, black pants with purple lines running down the sides, and similar sneakers. In her hair she wore a small red spherical hair clip.

The rest stared seeing Kathy hugging someone as the purple clad young woman laughs a bit patting the girls back "Hey it's good to see you Kathy." She says and Judith comes over joining in on the hug.

"Glad you could make it sis. We'd probably be in a real pickle if you couldn't." Judith says as the two break the hug.

"Uhh..okay who is she?" Vic asked voicing everyone's question as to Hayden something about her was familiar yet he couldn't recall it just yet.

The two turn "Everyone this is Francesca Donaldson. My twin sister." Judith says with a grin.

She rolled her eyes "Just call me Frankie though. Francesca is to much of a mouthful for most everyone." Frankie told them as Hayden's eyes widen a memory flashed to him, but in it he saw a red Universe ranger.

Kathy smirked "She's also the Purple Universe Ranger so she's a fellow teammate of mine." Kathy told them as the group nod in understanding as Judith pulled her over to Van's contraption.

Frankie looked it over and blinked "Wow. Looks like something out of a Disney movie." She says looking it over with a critical eye.

Van whistles as Frankie looked at him "...Watching that particular one inspired you didn't it?" Frankie asked and he rubbed his head.

"...Maybe." Was all he replied as Frankie grabbed her tools starting to get to work on it with Kathy, Judith, and Neil's aid on it they soon modified the whole thing.

The main console with the TV was much more sleek instead of block like and the wires were all inside of it. The helmet was now instead a headset with a green visor on it as well as had everything installed to scan for the subconscious memories.

"There we go. Should be able to handle the job much better than your old design." Frankie tells Van.

"Thanks. So umm...I take it your going to hang around?" He asked and Frankie nods.

"Need to make sure this works without any kind of issues. Don't need it microwaving anyone's brains like yours would have." She says, and Kathy smirked rolling her eyes.

"Of course you'd say that." Kathy says nudging Frankie, and it was then that JR recalled the delivery from a while back.

JR took the message out of her pocket and read it over again _"Sorry for the inconvenience about having these brought to you. Hopefully these will be able to help you as well as the rest of your 'special team'. Hope to meet you all some time along with seeing one of your mentors again._

_Sincerly, F.D."_

"F.D...F.D.!" She states and looks to Frankie and Frankie smirked and chuckles.

"Yep. The one that sent you the drives was me." Frankie admitted.

"How did you get a hold of the drives in the first place? Cray Corp isn't exactly handing stuff out like candy, and they've yet to actually release anything outside of a few small gadgets." Vic asked her as Kathy resisted the urge to laugh.

"Let's just say she has some connections, and leave it at that." Kathy told them.

Frankie ruffled the red clad teen's head and steps forward "Okay who's first?" She asked them, and shrugging Hayden went first.

He put on the headset visor combo as seconds later he felt his head buzzing then it stopped. Nothing showed up on screen and Van sighed signaling it was okay to take it off.

In turn each one of them including Van, Neil, and even Judith tried it on yet got nothing except a few vague memories of when Van was originally Drum. Van sighed and looked to Frankie "Are you sure this thing is working?" He asked.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "Of course it's working. I fine tuned your design, and made it much more functional." She said.

"Then how come it hasn't shown us anything?" Van asked and Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's fairly obvious. Maybe no memories of any of their past lives have come back. Not even subconsciously. Sure we saw some of yours as Drum, but nothing really important." Frankie told him.

Van sighs "I see. Well I guess I was hoping for to much." He said unintentionally making the group feel bad.

"We know that it at least works Van. No need to be so down about what happened." Judith said and he nods.

"Thanks for the help anyways Frankie." Van said to her and she shrugged.

"It's no problem. Glad I could be of some help." She spoke, and it was then that the alarm went off and the table lit.

Judith ran over to the main console, and Van along with the rangers as well Frankie went towards the table to see where the attack was happening.

"Looks like they're deep underground. Possibly back in the sewers, and heading deeper." Judith informed them.

Hayden cracked his knuckles "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He says and JR rolled her eyes.

"Calm it down Hayden. Don't need to just rush in." JR told him as they all prepared themselves.

Kairi herself just in case grabbed the Ancient World Xross Flag to bring along with her "Never know when we might need the extra firepower." She told them, and the group agreed.

"When we get underground I suggest we stick together to track them. We'll split up only if need be." Kathy suggested.

Frankie put a hand on her shoulder "Well since I'm here I guess I'll come along as well. You might need the extra set of eyes, and I got a few things that'll help." Frankie said.

Vic shrugged "I don't see why not. I mean we could use all the help that we could possibly get." He says, and they all teleport out of H3.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

In the sewers Vanity lead a group of Myriads and a new kind of minion. They were mechanical while being humanoid in design their bodies being primarily black and grey with streaks of red and gold. The helmets were rather sleek being primarily gold and black with small spherical indents in the helmet. The stylized 100 was on the chest in red.

"Myriads spread out and find any tunnels that go deeper. Millions search the area for anything hidden by construction." Vanity ordered, and the two sets of minions moved out given their orders.

_"If this will draw out Gargantua Dragon then I have no qualms about doing this." _Vanity thought.

_"S-Stop it. P-Please just stop." _Another female voice said in Vanity's head and she snorts.

_"Oh it's you. You are weak for my reincarnation. I am simply doing what's suppose to be done. Now...stay down!" _Vanity thought focusing and their was a mental scream as the other presence was pushed down deep till Vanity couldn't feel or hear her mentally.

"Much better." She muttered, and hearing someone coming Vanity hide herself in the shadows and tapped the side of her helmet making her visor go black.

The six came into view and glanced about "Well this is one of the deepest parts of the Aibo's sewers. Not to mention it stinks." Vic says as Kairi and Kathy hold their noses.

"Okay. I suggest we..." JR started before Hayden raised an eyebrow as if reminding her about something as JR grits her teeth looking to Kathy.

"I'll just wait to see what our _leader_ suggests." She corrected herself and Kathy sighed as she was still getting use to the fact she was the leader of the team.

Thinking quick she glanced about "Well if there is anything related to the Hundred Demons we'll probably find some Myriads, a monster, both, or even something else related down here doing something." Kathy said calm rubbing her chin.

"So umm...maybe we should break into groups of two? Then start searching ourselves?" She suggested as JR raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said we'd only do that if we have to." JR says and Kathy bit her inner lip collecting herself as it wouldn't help anyone to get annoyed with the gold clad girl.

"Well we have to in this case. We meet back up here in a half hour." Kathy told her, and the groups split as Kathy was with Frankie, Hayden and JR were a pair, leaving Kairi and Vic together as the final group as they split to check things out.

Vanity came out of her hiding place, and tapped her helmet the red visor lighting up again "So they know we're here." Vanity states and hums before getting an idea grabbing the device on her belt that let her command the minions.

"Myriads, Millions stick to the shadows and stay out of the rangers way. They'll lead us to what we're looking for." Vanity instructed before following after Kathy and Frankie.

_"Looks like what they said was true. We meet once again Gargantua Dragon." _She thought as she prepared herself to attack them at just the right time.

* * *

Frankie and Kathy were searching as the younger teen let out a sigh "Penny for your thoughts?" Frankie asked.

Kathy glances to her "Nah. I'm good Frankie." She says waving her off.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "Really? Because seems like to me you do got something bothering you. My guess has to do with goldie." She states.

Kathy groaned "Is it really that obvious?" She asked.

"About as obvious as a blue card in a deck of red cards." Frankie replied.

Kathy picked up a stone and threw it into the water "I just...don't feel comfortable Frankie. I'm leading a team now, and I just...I don't think I'm cut out for it. I mean things were a mess when I lead after Nora became Vogue." Kathy says to her and Frankie winced as she knew what she meant.

Having two sets of memories it was often easy to find the differences to certain events. After Nora had become Vogue, and Kathy having to take charge being the second senior member of the team things had been hard for her. Kathy didn't sleep some days, and she took the rescue failing pretty hard blaming everything on herself. Frankie recalled just how much the whole team and a few others had been her rock during those hard times.

_"After Nora came back Kathy started changing before our eyes. It was like that event caused some kind of awakening in her." _Frankie thought as that had been one fact that hadn't changed no matter which Kathy she thought of.

Frankie gives a gentle slap to her back "Hey don't worry about it. I mean you'll figure out on your own how to be a leader." She says with a grin nudging the younger girl who returns the grin then laughs.

"Yeah I guess your right." She says and shakes her head.

"For a moment their felt like I was thirteen again with how I was talking." Kathy then added on laughing a bit at herself before taking in a breath and lets it out.

"Alright let's get back to this Frankie." She said, and Frankie ruffles her hair.

_"Morgana would be so proud of how far she's come." _Frankie thought.

A loud explosion sounded and shakes the underground sewer system to which the girls rushed towards were the sound came from and morphed.

* * *

In another part of the sewers was Vic and Kairi both were silent as they glanced about.

"So...see anything?" Vic asked, and Kairi shakes her head yet shivers.

Vic noticed this and raised an eyebrow "Okay while I know you don't see anything something is certainly up." Vic commented.

"I am just getting this feeling. There's something...dark here." Kairi commented as Vic raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant.

Kairi sighed "Ever since that battle against Zeon I think I've had...well to put it simple a awakening. I think I have some of the powers I possesed in my old life." She spoke and Vic hummed.

"Well I can't say that your wrong. I mean I've a lot stronger, and got a whole lot more stamina ever since our battle with Greed. I think I'm gaining some of Vantage's attributes." Vic said as he wondered what is possibly happening with the others if they've experinced an awakening.

"Though I'm worried about JR-chan. Ever since Kathy-chan has joined she's been snappy. Which I don't understand." Kairi said concerned.

Vic shrugged "Must just be a her thing. I mean Kathy seems really cool, and well you know her." He pointed out.

"Yes, but we mainly knew each other when I went to Sol Academy. Though I never got to know her that well. She was always surrounded by friends and her sister." Kairi said as Vic was surprised to hear this.

"Kathy has a sister? She's never mentioned anything about having one." Vic stated as Kairi bite her lip.

"She does. Her name is Morgana. Though as I said I'm worried that JR-chan is confused and unsure of her role on the team." Kairi commented to him.

Vic nodded in understanding as the two continued on their ways. It was then they heard a loud explosion, and the ground shakes.

"That came from..." Vic started, and both starting running as they took a turn and headed towards the sound morphing as they did so.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Meanwhile in a deep tunnel Hayden and JR were battling as they had stumbled upon the Millions blasting open a tunnel that had shaken the whole underground.

Both were morphed as JR bashed her winged staff/cane over the head of a Million and Hayden bashed a few away.

"Well not everyday you see a tunnel like this hidden." Hayden says before signaling JR to duck and he punches one of the new foot soldiers.

"Or seeing a new group of minions." JR muttered as the two went back to back and the glance at one another.

"On the count of three we make a break for the tunnel. I bet their's something in their they want." Hayden suggested and JR nods.

"The rest should catch up soon." JR agreed, and both attacked creating a hole to which they rushed into the new tunnel, and ran until they were far enough away.

They turned and heard the sounds of a fight going on, and both sigh as it was pretty evident the rest of the team had caught up. Seconds later Kathy caught up to them huffing, and while it couldn't be seen JR was pretty sure that Kathy was grinning under her helmet.

"So I take it you two have met the new minions?" She asked.

"Yep. They're certainly something. So everyone else holding them off?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, and Frankie to." Kathy said.

"Instead of talking we should get going. The quicker we find whatever is in here the quicker we can get out." JR insisted.

Kathy sighed "Cool your jets JR. Yeah let's get going, but keep your guard up." She told JR, and the three swiftly headed down the tunnels.

They eventually arrived at a large open rounded underground area. On the walls many different symbols were carved as each even spotted the different symbols belonging to the various parallel worlds. In the center was a raised stone platform with a rather small treasure chest on it.

JR saw it and started walking forward "That must be what they're after." She says.

Kathy grabbed her shoulder "Wait. I don't like this JR." She says and JR rolled her eyes under her helmet and pushed her hand off.

"Don't go overreacting. No one is coming, and nothing is obviously here." She says and proceeds to the pedastal and grabs it.

She then turns around brandishing the box like a prize "See. Everything is..." She started, and Kathy moved hearing a click and blocked a blast of sickly green energy with the punisher.

"What the!" Hayden says and looks around a female laugh is heard.

"Well well well. Brawlzeus, Gavriel, and Gargantua Dragon. Thank you for finding my prize." She says as the group looked around wondering where this voice was coming from.

Hearing the sound again Kathy moved and blocked another shot meant for JR "Who are you!" Hayden called out.

The voice huffed "Little fool. You've already seen my work a while back." She spoke.

"Seen your..." Kathy started then all three recalled the giant robot Vanity they had fought a while back.

"Vanity!" The three called out, and there was a chuckle.

"Bingo." She spoke as more beams were fired, and Kathy blocked each one.

"Now. Hand over the Rouge Cache." Vanity said her tone dripping with venom.

JR clutched it close to her "Yeah would love to, but no." She said.

"What she said. Besides their's three of us, and one of you. All we got to do is find out where your at then boom. Bye bye bad guy." Hayden said, and Vanity laughed at this.

"You think you have a choice! I am taking it either way, and I'm not afraid to go full force." Vanity shouted as all the darkness in the room seemed to converge to a single point as the pillar in the center of the room crumbled.

A large shadow rose from the ground and started to take solid form. It was a fifth-teen foot pitch black metallic dragon having features similar to Vanity's ranger form. There were two large demonic cannons on the waist of the dragon and two large metal tendrils on each side on the back of it's body.

This surprised the three and taking advantage of the shock the dragon grabbed the cannons on it's waist and directed their blasts at JR.

JR yelps as she was hit and the chest clattered to the ground.

The robot went to grab for it, but Hayden recovered and ran over sliding under it's claw as he grabbed it.

"Red!" He shouts and tosses it to which Kathy catches.

"You fools." The robot spoke in Vanity's voice making them realize this robot was likely being piloted by Vanity.

Vanity lashed out with the claws to which Kathy jumped to dodge, but was struck by one of the tendrils. Calling out to the recovering JR, Kathy tossed it to which JR barely managed to catch it.

Making a run back towards the tunnels JR failed to look behind as Vanity reached out to grab her.

Hayden and Kathy both got in the way trying to stop her "You still are trying to stop me? Fools." She muttered and the tendrils wrap around the two squeezing hard enough that Kathy dropped her weapon.

With a claw Vanity picked up the Gargantua Punisher "Ahh...My my. Your precious blade. Forged from the finest metals gathered from your travels to the various worlds. Though if I recall when we last fought the blade was much stronger." Vanity says and taking it in both claws she snapped the blade as the metal tendrils squeezed the two.

They fainted and were dropped as Vanity started to gather power from the center of the stomach.

"Checkmate Gavriel." She says.

"VANITY ZERO BLAZER." A large beam of concentrated yellow energy went down the tunnel rapidly catching up to JR, and hit her hard making the girl scream out in pain as the sheer power seemed to shoot even right through her suit.

She collapsed, and her morph cancel as she laid crumpled on the ground. Heels clicked as Vanity now in ranger form approaches and grabs the chest.

"Its been a pleasure Gavriel, but perhaps you should stop. You only seem to accel in failing." Vanity spoke, and sent out orders to the Millions and Myriads to retreat before she seemed to fade into the shadows.

* * *

**That is it for Episode 10 of Xross Force! Yeah after looking through Buddyfight I wanted to give the Hundred Demons Army a weapon of their own. Thus the Rouge Cache was created, and now they have it back thanks to Vanity joining them. Speaking of which we also have the introduction of Vanity, and I must say she gave quite the first impression tied only with another. Now then next chapter we will have our fallout, and more might just happen so until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	12. Episode 11: Gambits

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter locked in! Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFORCE=**

It was another day in H3 as the rangers spared against one another, but it was much more quiet as only three of the rangers along with Neil were training with Van and Judith supervising said training session.

Judith let out a sigh lookind down "Pretty silent around here without those two around." She commented and Van nods.

Van then let out a sigh of his own "It was inevitable it would boil over Judith. I just wish I could of come to a better solution with JR." He said as both of them thought back to just hours after the battle that had happened against Vanity.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Kathy, JR, and Hayden were all in the med bay recoverying after the battle against Vanity. Kathy had wraps on her arms, and a few bandages on her head. JR had bandages wrapped around her torso while Hayden's was around his stomach area._

_Kathy sighed not noticing JR glaring at her as the others including Frankie came in and she looked up "Hey guys." She says trying to crack a smile._

_JR rolled her eyes "Hey. Umm...how are you all doing?" Vic asked giving an awkward grin rubbing the back of his head, and was smacked by Frankie._

_Kathy sighed "No need to do that Frankie." She says shaking her head._

_"Still it could of been worse." Hayden then adds on._

_JR grits her teeth "What do you mean could of been? What happened out there could probably have been prevented if someone was smarter about what they were doing." She hissed shooting a glare at Kathy._

_Hayden frowned "JR..." He warned._

_JR gets up from the bed she was put in and glares at Hayden "No Hayden! I've had enough holding my tounge!" she tells him and returns her glares focus on Kathy._

_"You don't belong here with us." JR says flatly._

_Kathy looked at her eyes narrowed "Excuse me?" she replied her tone a bit icy._

_JR nods "You heard me. You don't belong, and you want to know why? To put it simple you got all the qualties of a ranger, and sure your a veteran all things considered, but you don't have what it takes to be the leader we need." JR said to her getting in Kathy's face giving her a small push back._

_Kathy stumbled back a bit "JR...stop..." Kathy warned._

_Frankie moved to step in, but Kathy turned and held a hand up shaking her head "Or else what? You can't even do any fighting now since your weapon is about as useless as you." JR says taking another step forward and giving her another push._

_"JR...stop. You don't want to keep pushing me like this." Kathy warned._

_"You mean literally or mentally? Cause that seems to be a problem you got. You are probably the most indecisive person with experince I've ever known!" JR kept going and gave another push._

_Kathy was starting to shake "Okay. That's enough. Don't make this personal." Kathy says through grit teeth._

_JR huffed ignoring her as she wasn't done unloading "You obviously can't see no one wants you around?! Since you came here you uprooted how things were! We were just fine without you!" She yelled and gave one more push and Kathy tumbles over a box and hits the floor._

_Kathy got up and glared at her "You keep referring to all of you, but sounds a lot more like your the one with the problem. You don't know anything about me." Kathy told JR._

_JR glared and grit her teeth before yelling and ran right at Kathy and slugged her making said girl stagger back "Your the problem! You are! Not me! Take back what you said!" JR shouts as she kept swinging hitting Kathy who just took each blow._

_Seeing enough the four acted as Hayden held JR back while Frankie, Vic, and Kairi checked on Kathy who had a black eye and a few bruises forming while her nose was now bleeding._

_Hearing the commotion Van and Judith came running in and were surprised to see the scene "What is going on here?!" Van demanded shouting._

_The group was silenced, and hesitantly Hayden, Vic, and Kairi all explained what happened while Frankie tended to Kathy._

_After listening both mentors had different looks upon their faces as Van looked calm yet serious while his eyes burned in anger. As for Judith she looked upon JR with a look of dissapointment on her face and in her eyes._

_Van walked over to JR who was now back sitting on the bed she got up from "...Your morpher." He says holding his hand out._

_"Huh?" JR looked at him confused._

_"Your morpher. Give it to me." He instructed his voice flat and serious. Hesitantly she grabbed it and gave it along with the Xross Flag to him._

_Van sighed taking in a breath before letting it out "JR what you have done is inexcusible. For the moment until I see fit to return these to you...consider yourself a civilian." Van said._

_JR's eyes widen "What! I'm getting mine taken for simply speaking my mind to our so called 'leader'!" She exclaimed angry._

_Judith shakes her head at her "It's more than that. You attacked her, a fellow ranger, and pushed her both physically and mentally to her limits." Judith said arms crossed._

_Kathy looked at them and sighed getting up assuring the rest that she's fine "If your going to do that then...here." She says pushing her own morpher and Xross Flag into Van's hands._

_"I...I don't think I'm cut out to be a red. JR is unfortunetly right...please just find someone else." Kathy says and walks out to the control room. After messing with the main console she teleported herself out, JR doing the same thing not long after as she left in a huff._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Van shakes his head "For now we have to focus on what we're suppose to." He said.

Judith looked down "What about those two though?" She asked.

"They'll have to find their own way back to us. We can't force them." Van told her and Judith sighed nodding.

"Unfortunate, but true. How confident are you though they'll be able to find they're way back?" Judith asked.

Van hummed rubbing his chin "JR might have a rocky ride as she's certainly the most mature of the group despite her age, but she's still having issues with the team. Mainly Kathy." Van said.

"As for Kathy...well that depends on how she reforges Gargantua Punisher." Van then added on as Judith looked at him confused.

Van sighed "Gargantua Punisher is a special blade as Gargantua Dragon both figurativly and literally forged it with his soul. That blade represents his fighting spirit, and for it to be broken...Kathy must have something troubling her soul to even allow that." He said.

"So your saying unless she confronts her demons she might not return to us?" Judith asked, and Van shrugs as he was unsure. All he knew was that it might be some time before either of them would return to the team.

Judith sighed "They're going to need some backup you know." She said and Van nods.

"That's why I'm having Neil train with them. Until JR returns he'll be our gold ranger." Van told her.

Judith raised an eyebrow "And what about a temporary red ranger? I don't know about you, but from what I read about the other dimension the last team to have a temporary red well...she went bad." Judith said and shivers.

It had been one of the first things she had read up on the ranger database after it was installed. It contained the various histories and stories of many different ranger teams from different times and dimensions. She didn't want a Robyn Queens AKA Stabella type situation to deal with for their team.

"I had a feeling you'd ask about that. I'm actually trying to find a temporary red we can bring in. I don't know who he was reincarnated into, but there is a dragon on par with Gargantua Dragon." Van spoke.

Judith raised an eyebrow "Really? Because I thought you'd take over as well...given who you were before." Judith said.

Van shakes his head "Nah. Sure I'd be strong, but Batzz is stronger still." He says recalling a few memories of his time as Drum and chuckles.

"In fact he's one of the only ones with power that nearly equals Garga. So their reincarnation should be able to match Kathy's current level of power." He added on.

"You sound oddly confident about that." Judith notes and he sighs.

"Sorry. Guess I'm going a bit down memory lane. I and another friend Bal were a part of Batzz personal squad before our...end. We were part of the proud Thunder Empire squad." Van says.

Judith nods then looks to the rest "Well the sooner we find them the better." She said.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

In Aibo City Kathy had taken a walk about an smiled as she noticed something. It was a game store and cafe called Cafe Gamers V2.

"Wow. I thought Teddy was joking when he told me they opened another location." She muttered as she was familiar with the first location in her hometown.

Walking in she glanced about before going up to the cafe order side, and rings the bell. Though what was surprising was coming out of the back in an apron was JR and the two stared each other down.

"..."

"..."

"...Can I take your order?" JR finally asked and Kathy quickly gave her order and sat down. A couple minutes later JR came out with two drinks and some bagels for Kathy.

Kathy took her drink and bagels and ate as JR sat across from her. The two were silent for several minutes as they just busied themselves.

"...So...you work here. That's...quite surprising." Kathy said.

JR looks away "Yeah. Besides my volunteer work I work here on weekends." JR told her.

The two were then silent again as Kathy sighed "Why?" she asked as JR looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Why what?" She asked in return.

Kathy puts her drink down and cups her hands together "Why do you just...just seem to hate me? I haven't done anything to you." She asked.

JR looked down "I don't hate you. I just..." She started then sighed.

"Years ago I...I looked up to you when you were a Universe ranger." JR began looking down whispering so no one else would hear.

"One day while I was on a field trip I ended up getting caught up in one of the battles. It was against some robot...Dark Buster I think was his name." JR recalled as it had been terrifying at the time.

"He...he was going to kill the rangers and me. It was one of the last times that I remember my sister Angelica being so worried about me." She then added on.

Kathy looked at her confused "What does this have to do with me?" Kathy asked.

JR's hands clenched into a fist and she sucked in a breath before letting it out "I-I've been through a lot. People I've loved have hurt me or abandoned me. I was excited at first when I learned what you were, but I then became scared." JR told her.

"I was scared of being left again. Of being...of being worthless. That's why whenever you made a mistake, whenever you'd mess up, whenever you'd do something stupid I'd make those comments." She added on.

Kathy nods and signals her to keep going "I didn't want to lose people who were relying on me. I wanted to matter." JR finally finished.

Kathy gives her a sympathetic look "Though your afraid if you ask for help you'll be pitied right?" Kathy asked.

JR nods "I've been self reliant since an early age Kathy. I just...I don't know what else to do. If I'm not the leader of the team then what am I?" She asked.

Kathy sighed looking down "Honestly I can't say I understand fully what you mean, but we all got a role to play...even if we don't like it." She says looking at her red clothing.

JR looked at her confused "But your...do you hate the color or something?" JR asked.

Kathy sighed her eyes tearing up "I-I don't know. Whenever I see the color red I feel a pang in my heart. Like I should feel hurt about something, but I don't know what." Kathy said.

"Yet you still wear the color." JR points out.

Kathy looked down twirling a bit of her hair "I think it's because...I'm honoring someone. I just don't know who or why." Kathy admits and sighed.

JR sighed to, and thought about her own strange memories which she recalled a particular one involving a battle with...two red rangers "...Kathy. Umm...if you were part of the Universe ranger team in the past...then you wouldn't have had another morpher at the time right?" She asked in a whisper.

Kathy nods "I wouldn't have had any others. I was the yellow ranger at the time." She whispered back.

"Then...something strange is going to happen. Because there was something strange that happened one day three years ago. Another ranger joined a battle." JR whispered.

"Who?" Kathy whispered back wondering what she had remembered.

"...Xross Force Red. You. From now." JR whispered as she was sure that it was Kathy who had helped back then.

Kathy's eyes widen "What?" She asked as she tried to recall, but nothing was coming to her.

"I don't know how or why, but I do know that your suppose to appear sometime in the past." JR stated.

This only served to confuse Kathy as she bit her lip and hummed in thought "Well then...I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She muttered.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

At the HQ of evil Gratos, Vanity, and the rest stare at the Rouge Cache "So...I kept my word, and I know who my target is. This is where I take my leave." Vanity said to them, but was stopped by Gratos.

"Stop. I believe we can aid one another more than you think Vanity." Gratos said.

Vanity looked to him "You have nothing I seek Gratos. I don't see how we can aid one another." Vanity says plainly

One of the others chuckle "Oh, but we can. You see we know how to break the seal of the lost Vanity. We even know where it is in this world." The cloaked figure said.

Vanity stiffened hearing this "You...you better not be lying just to get to me." She threatened her voice deadly.

"It's the last thing any of us would do Vanity. We know where the seal is, and we know how to break it." The same cloaked figure says.

As they talked Gratos had his own plans he was thinking of _"Even with us having the Rouge Cache I think we need to settle this quicker before the rangers gain more strength." _Gratos thought.

_"It shouldn't be much longer before I can pinpoint the exact time and place of the Emblem's creator." _He then added on in his thoughts.

At the same time though Gratos was working on having his memories observed for abnormalities. Since arriving on Earth and setting up base it had felt odd like their was some memories trying to surface, but then would surpress themself.

These memories primairly involved his time disquised as a member of the Link Joker Armada. The disquise had lasted a while, and he along with the rest had fought against the Universe rangers.

Yet it seemed like there was more trying to surface, and if something or someone was messing with or hiding memories of his from him...he was going to find out just exactly what was being hidden.

After talking Gratos went to the Rogue Cache and opened it revealing a set of cards similiar to the Xross Flags, and a black and silver gun like device that had a slot for cards to be slotted into.

"Now...we start looking for our first candidate for a warrior of our own." One of the cloaked figures spoke.

* * *

**Okay this is where Episode 11 is going to have to be brought to an end. We got our aftermath of the previous chapter so for now JR and Kathy are going to be taking a break with Neil and a currently unknown character taking up their colors. Said duo will have some time to cool down, maybe get to know one another better, but they will be brought back in action. As for Gratos, Vanity, and the generals they've begun their own plans as Gratos seems to be thinking of something. So then until the next time this has been your friendly Fanfiction and Fictionpress author decode9!**


	13. Episode 12: Red Thunder

**I don't own Power Rangers or Future Card Buddyfight as they are the property of Toei and Bushiroad respectively. The OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, RedRanger2.3, Mike singh, and me. New chapter locked in! Let's Make It Showy!**

**Xross Red: ?**

**Xross Gold: Neil Gray.**

**Xross Blue: Victor "Vic" Everest.**

**Xross Green: Kairi Nakamura.**

**Xross Yellow: Hayden Shaw.**

* * *

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The following day at Aibo Academy Kathy woke up early, and woke Kairi "Come on Kairi please wake up. We have classes." Kathy says and Kairi yawns waking up.

"Morning Kathy-san." Kairi greeted taking her blanket off and Kathy looked away turning a bright red as Kairi had a particular habit that Kathy forgot about.

"I-I'm going to go get some breakfast. Just...please get changed." Kathy said and headed out as Kairi just giggled doing as she suggested.

Outside Kathy sighed as she headed decided to head for her class early, but stopped upon the sight of a few guys messing with a rather tall girl. Sighing Kathy started to step up and heard what was going on.

"Hey I wasn't saying that your fat, but your not exactly thin either." The first guy said.

The girl huffed "Yeah yeah yeah. Not the first time that someone has said that to me. Now please just go." She said

The second guy chuckled "Oh no. You see your new here, and thus there's a 'toll' you've got to pay." The second said and Kathy huffed as she recognized the second guy who had tried to tell her the same thing.

"So you didn't learn a thing when you tried to rip me off buddy?" Kathy says arms crossed making her pressence known.

The second guy paled "Oh crap it's Ravens! Run for it!" He said and both guys ran from the scene as quick as possible.

"And don't come back!" The girl said and Kathy looked to her and took in her appearance for the first time.

What took Kathy by surprise was the girl's size as she was taller than Kathy herself while looking like she had only just turned 14. She had a fair skin tone to her, and was a very tiny bit chubby yet she didn't seem to let it bother her while she had chin length brown hair and blue eyes. She a red sundress with floar designs, black leggings, and brown boots.

"You must be new here. You okay?" Kathy asked as the girl nods.

"No problem, and honestly I'm use to it. I'm Natalie Cooper." The girl says introducing herself and offered her hand to shake.

Kathy shakes her hand, but neither noticed that an image of Gargantua Dragon appeared behind Kathy. While behind Natalie was a grey-black humanoid dragon with yellow gold armor on the chest a large red X in the middle and two large blades strapped on his back. Garga gave the gray black dragon a nod as if temporarily passing the torch.

"You know we're going to be late if we stay here talking. How about you let me see your schedule?" Kathy asked, and she brought it out.

"Ahh. No wonder you got lost. The gymnasium is out that way." Kathy pointed in the direction of it.

Natalie nods "Thanks. Catch you later." she says and runs off.

Kathy began heading towards her own class as she suddenly felt very dizzy and sat down in a shaded corner. What she didn't know was at the same time JR was experincing the exact same thing.

The two blacked out, and a ticking sound was heard as the two vanished. At the same time in H3 the flag of Dragon World was sparking with lightning as it resonated with the soul of Batzz. The legendary thunder dragon and leader of the Thunder Empire faction of Dragon World.

In the gym class Neil was talking with Hayden and Vic got some tips for there 'extra activities' as they refered to them during school hours. They were dressed in there gym clothes.

"You know you could just take some lessons from Van or even Judith." Hayden suggested.

"I know I could, but you guys could probably teach me to. I mean I can't hold you guys back and have you looking out for me." He says.

Vic rubbed his head "I don't know. I mean..." Vic started, but both saw his pleading eyes and relented.

"Fine. After school H3. We'll give you a lesson." Hayden said.

"Just hope you can keep up, and we'll have some ice ready." Vic says.

Neil nods understanding them, and it was then the teacher came in and blew the whistle getting them together. The game of the day to some disappointment was dodgeball while a large majority enjoyed the choice. It was then that the guys took notice of the new girl who was giving a smug competitve grin.

Teams were chosen and the game began as the three guys worked together to take out a chunk of the opposing team. Yet the new girl took charge and started calling out things and soon enough things were tied up.

"So you guys done getting shown up by a girl?" She taunts, and smirking taking that as a challenge Hayden threw the ball he had hard and fast.

What amazed him and the rest was that she caught it, and like a slingshot threw it back hitting Hayden square in the stomach.

Eventually the game ended in a tie and had taken up much of the gym classes time. Just leaving enough time to change and cool down before the bell rang for next classes.

They guy's phone's buzzed as they're private chat had a new message. It was something that Kathy insisted they had, and from what they knew now it was likely Frankie had encrypted it to the point making it about impossible to hack into it.

**Sun Girl: Has anyone seen Gargirl and Angel? Neither were in class.**

**Voltic: No. Think they skipped?**

**Mask: Couldn't of. Saw Gargirl this morning talking with the new girl.**

**Brawler: Same. Don't get how they could just vanish.**

**Sun Girl: Maybe we talk about this...uh oh...**

**Voltic: Uh oh?**

**Mask: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Brawler: Me neither.**

**Sun Girl: Got an issue.**

It was about then that there morphors sounded off alerting them to a monster attack. The four left the school grounds and headed towards the battle site.

At the same time though Judith was having a talk with a certain girl having brought her to H3 "Okay I'll help. Just till your actual red comes back though." She tells Judith who gives her the morpher and Xross Flag having already explained how it worked.

++XROSS LOCK!++

"Xross Up!" The girl called out and morphed into Xross Red. While mostly the same there were some key differences that made her stand out from the other Xross Red. The most noticable was that on the suit a large pink X outlined in electric yellow extended from each shoulder blade and extended down towards the stomach area. The second was that the helmet was different as it was more angular and had a scale like partern with electric yellow accents. There was also black metal horns that curved before surging up coming to a point on the sides of the helmet.

The new Xross Red headed out immideatly following the directions being fed to her via the visor on where the monster attack was occuring.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

The rangers arrived at the scene and saw the threat and were a bit stunned. It was a literal muscular wolf man that had pale blue skin, and dakrer blue fur while spiked red-orange hair ran down his back. He wore shorts only while on each wrist was a set of gold braclets with glowing purple runes on them.

He was causing absolute panic and was just laughing seeming to enjoy it not having brought any Myriads or Millions with him.

Seeing the rangers he let out a smirk "You...you all are the one's the generals are worried about?! Ha! No wonder they finally decided to send me out!" He says and lunged at them.

Most of the group was quick to make evasive manuvers, but Hayden ran right in and grabs the wolfs hands. The two were now locked in a test of strength as they tried to move the other yet neither could.

The wolf smirked "Brawlzeus. Always wanted to fight you." He said, but then was kicked as Neil and Vic came in and he stumbled back.

Kairi looked at them as the wolf huffed "I suppose I deserved that, but doesn't mean anything. Name's Labolas, and I suggest you remember it well." He growls and held his arm up.

The bracelet glowed and beams of light came out and whenever they hit something there was a small explosion. Taking that as a hint to not get hit unmorphed the ducked behind objects for cover.

++XROSS LOCK!++

"Xross Up!" The four called out morphing and weapons out.

Neil's ranger form was a bit different from that of JR's as there was sections of black added to it, and his helmet resembled something like a crown while in his hand he held a gold kopesh. He suit also looked to me more streamlined and lighter than the others resembling more of a robe.

Hayden stepped up to take charge "Green, Blue blast him when you get the opportunity and get any possible people away from the battle, Gold your with me." Hayden instructs them.

They nod as Kairi takes off trying to find possible civillians to help escape, Vic proceeded to take cover slowly getting to a position to snipe at Labolas.

Hayden charged in and swung throwing small burst of energy, but Labolas did the same in a similar fashion throwing small beams the attacks canceling each other out. Neil jumped in and swung his blade a few times which Labolas just took.

He then grabbed Neil by the helmet and threw him off to the side as Vic came up to take a shot, but fell back as Neil fell on top of him. Hayden went back to trying to punch him, but each's fist would just meet each other and the two started throwing there punches quicker.

Neither was giving an edge, and Lobalas ears twitched and he jumped dodging a few blasts from a returning Kairi.

"Civilians are evacuated Yellow." She tells him.

Lobalas wasn't bothered by the additional company and simply huffed throwing out a hand to the side as beams hit some wreckage that fell on top of a recovering gold and blue rangers.

"Blue, Gold!" Kairi called out worried and made her way towards them.

Hayden saw this and knew what was coming "Green stop!" He called out, but was to late as more beams of light hit Kairi and she was tossed back.

"Three down. One to go." Labolas says with a laugh.

Labolas was then blasted and Hayden turned his attention seeing a new red ranger "I think you got your count wrong. This team has five rangers. Not four." the new red says the voice female, and while Hayden couldn't see it was pretty sure she was smirking.

In one hand she held a black and gold gun bearing the red-pink X like on her suit on the gun. in her other hand was a black blade with a lightning bolt like gold guard the same symbol near the guard that's on the gun.

Labolas growled "How? I thought that Gargantua Dragon was..." He started then realized what was dealing with when saw the fancy symbol.

"That symbol...Thunder Empire...Batzz!" Labolas says and growls.

He then backed away "Oh I'm not dealing with you right now. See yah later!" He says and teleports away.

"Batzz...your the temporary red?" Hayden asked.

She nods "Your mentors gave me the run down. Umm...how about we go back to H3 and talk about this there?" The temp red suggested.

Nodding the two worked quick to get the rubble off there fellow rangers via the Xross Drill and the five vanished in a burst of light .

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Arriving at H3 Hayden and the red took Vic and Neil to the med bay, and Judith took a now concious yet slightly limping Kairi.

"That guy...he really did a number." Hayden muttered as the two set them down as does Judith.

"...I'll be right back. Got just the thing to help out. I hope." Judith says and leaves after setting Kairi down.

Hayden looked to the mysterious red as he powered down and the other three's forms canceled. Kairi looked to the mysterious red and she sighs.

"So...I'm guessing you want to know who I am?" the red asked.

Hayden nods "If we're going to work together. Even for a bit I need to know just who you are." Hayden says arms crossed.

"Okay, but I doubt you know me." She says powering down revealing a somewhat familiar looking face.

Hayden blinks "Wait...your the new girl. Umm..." Hayden starts unsure.

"Natalie Cooper." the now revealed Natalie says giving a small smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you." She adds on as Judith returned with a new device.

It was a small white and silver compact gun like deivce, but at the same time it resembled a syringe and was glowing with green energy. Sloted into the top of the device and secured was a green drive.

Taking aim and pulling the trigger a burst of green energy surged forward hitting Vic. His cuts and possible broken bones healed. She repeated the process with Neil and Kairi healing them. She even healed Hayden and Natalie as a precaution.

"New gear?" Kairi asked.

Judith nods "It's called the Xross Mender. It heals, but you should still take it a bit easy." Judith explained.

"Easy for you to say. We just got tossed around by the big bad wolf." Vic comments, and notices Natalie as does Neil both having an assumption why she's there.

"New red?" Neil asked.

Natalie frowned shaking her head "Temporary red. Though I guess your the same there gold given the gold I've seen on TV is female." She says.

"I'm Natalie Cooper, and I guess for now I'm your red till your original one returns. Umm...can you introduce yourselves?" She asked.

"Victor Everest, but just call me Vic."

"Hayden Shaw."

"Kairi Nakamura."

"Neil Gray."

Judith coughed "Now then since we're all aquianted I believe we have other matters to deal with. Labolas is gone for now, but he'll return. I suggest catching Natalie up a bit." Judith suggested then left.

_"Better also prep the rest of the xross gear. Might come in handy here against such a powerful foe." _Judith thought deciding to call Frankie hopeful she'd finished up the last few items of said gear.

It took a half hour to explain everything that they knew to Natalie who took it pretty well "Honestly...I'm not surprised. I figured I was different given my...durability." Natalie says to them.

The group understood this each having something different to them because of there previous life.

Hayden looks at her "Look you might be a temp, but I'll let you take charge. Don't get to cocky though." He tells Natalie who nods.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied as seconds later the morphers went off alerting them to Labolas return.

Glancing at them Natalie took in a breath "Okay let's see if we can handle this guy." She says, and they all prepare to teleport out.

**=XROSSFORCE=**

Earlier in the villains lair Gratos had finally finished his secret project "It's time..." He says then laughs.

"I've finally found when the Emblems are. Now to retrive them and revive Lord Yamigedo." He spoke as he set down a small black device that looked like a clock fused with futuristic tech, and had runes engraved on it.

He tapped on it and it hummed generating a small wormhole in time "Yes. That's it!" He says and the device started whining and shaking.

Before he could react Gratos was pulled into the wormhole, but he didn't know that at the same time two others were affected by the device and being dragged into the past along with him and said device.

At the same time the other five generals had decided upon there first target to use there new weapon on "They'll fit just perfect among our ranks. Though is it wise to use _that_ flag on them?" One of the generals asked.

"Yes. Out of all the Rouge Flags it's one of the strongest." Another general replied.

The third slammed down a hand "Enough. We have a few candidtes, and compatable flags. We find them, take them, and force them under our control." They said before looking to the fourth.

"How the progress going on the Dimension Dragons and Lostvaders?" They then asked.

The fourth huffed "We have a few of them free, and Vanity is taking charge of them given they've been...unresponsive to us." They said.

"We know this isn't wise, but Vanity, the Lostvaders, and the Rouge Rangers we create will probably be our best chance to obtain the emblems if Gratos plan fails." The fifth said not as optimistic about the whole idea.

"That is why we have alternatives." The third general says.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 12, and for now we have the reveal of Natalie Cooper (made by LovingGinger30) as the temporary Xross Red as well as Neil taking up the mantle of Xross Gold. Now why are there designs different from who they took over for? Well long story short the Flags adapt and change to suit whoever is using it, but only if one is a reincarnation of one from said world...so the flags are somewhat sentient. That is why the outfits resemble Batzz and Voltic Ra right down to the preffered weapons. As for what will happen to Gratos, Kathy, and JR that will be revealed soon enough. So until the next time this has been your friendly Fanfiction and Fictionpress author decode9!**


End file.
